A Missing Uchiha
by Fabby
Summary: What happens when Sasuke falls in love for the first time? What will the future be like for Sasuke? Including an OC. Enjoy! Please review too.
1. A new girl

Sasuke's Secret

A missing Uchiha

It was a normal day in Konoha and today was the day Team 7 were heading out on a mission.

"Ok ready guys?" kakashi said while his head was in one of his orange books.

"Yeah! Lets get going!" Naruto said in one of his hyper tones. He loved going on missions it was a way be could prove he was a strong ninja.

"Before we get going, I think we going to need something to eat. It's going to be a long journey.

"Kakashi is right, it takes 3 days to go to Suna" Sasuke explained in one of his Iamsocool tones.

"Sasuke is right.."

Inner Naruto: _Jeez, what is with this guy.. Sas-gay Sas-gay!_

Inner Kakashi: _I never understood girls.._

Inner Sakura: _Sasuke is soo hot!_

Inner Sasuke: _…….._

"So where are we going to eat?" Kakashi said smartly.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shrieked excitedly

"Fair enough"

As they were walking towards Naruto's food heaven, they noticed a girl about the same age as them maybe slightly older than them and taller than them. She looked foreign and by the look of her headband she was from Suna. She had light brown hair, black eyes and was with the sand team (as they were called). There was something strange about her, she was very similar to Sasuke.

"Sensi, who is she? Sakura seemed puzzled, she was a pretty girl and she had the appearance of Sasuke.

"By the looks of it she is a Sand Ninja and is here for the chunin exams" Kakashi knew exactly who this girl was. She was a legend. At the age 11 she was in nearly everyone's bingo book. She was known far and wide. She is the true heir to the Uchiha clan. No one knows why or how she had survived Itachi's attack. There had been rumors about her being in Konoha but no one believed them, but now that someone has actually spotted her. She is an S rank ninja, but perfectly harmless. Unlike Itachi, she hasn't betrayed her village. Like Sasuke, she doesn't have parents. Her parents died when she was 3, they were severely sick. She was put up for adoption and was adopted by the Kazekage. She was brought up in Suna and trained. Even though she was a Uchiha she was still training them Jutsus and she also did a few others. The reason she doesn't show her clan symbol is for security reasons. She also wasn't doing the chunin exams, she already is a chunin and is soon to do her Jonin exams.

"Interesting" Sasuke said. Everyone turned around facing him and starred in complete shock.

"How is it interesting Sasuke?" Sakura knew something was odd about him calling something "Interesting"

"Would I be able to talk to her Kakashi? Just to see her abilities in combat, just in case any of us are facing her." Ignoring the fact that Sakura had asked him a question.

"No" Kakashi's voice sounded very serious, so they all sat down and had some ramen without making any contact with him.

Inner Sasuke: _I'm curious about this girl, she seems very odd. Like she has something she has to hide but what? Could I maybe talk to her if I use a clone to eat this ramen? Or would it be too risky? I think I might give it a try.._

"What the hell?! Kak……" Before he even said his name Sasuke had put his hand over his mouth to stop him. "Shhh! I know you know theres two me! Listen I'm away to talk to that girl and by the way your talking to my clone. Don't tell Kakashi got it?!"

Naruto couldn't talk with Sasuke's hand covering his mouth so he just nodded.

The girl with her team mates, then all of a sudden she was dragged away and no one even noticed.

"Get your hands off me!" She screamed as Sasuke was grabbing her arm.

"Sssh! Pipe down or they will hear us!" She looked at him in confusion and fear _Who the hell is "them"? _

She took a closer look at him, that face, them clothes then what stood out and made her think it was him was his eyes. _Is that Sasuke Uchiha?! It couldn't be?! He is from the Leaf but if anyone knew I bumped into him and he bumped into me…I'd get in soo much trouble.._

"Ok I don't think they can notice us now. Listen who are you and why are you here? Chunin exams?" He had a very serious look on his face. It was kind of scary.

"It's none of your business! I'm going!" She was struggling to leave with his hand on her arm.

"Tell me, what I need to know" He could sense that there was fear going through her body. She was slightly shaking.

She was wearing a black dress with fish nets on her elbows. Her dress wasn't exactly short or long more short than long. She had a red piece of fabric on her waist as a belt. Her hair was tied up. She was a nice looking girl.

She brought he confidence back up and said to him in his face "Nope and you can't force me" She was teasing him now.

She knew it might end up head to head combat but she also she knew if it ended up like that her sensi would stop her of course and his sensi would stop him.

"By the way did your sensi not tell you that you were not permitted to speak to me and how come they are two of you?" She gave him a big grin and now he knew she was playing with him.

Sasuke just gave her a stare as if he was going to attack her.

She managed to get his hand off her arm and she went straight to her sensi.

"Where have you been?! I'm the only person here that noticed you where gone." Temari spoke in a worried voice.

"Oh I was just looking around at the local shops to see where we could go to eat." She had managed to get away with that, thankfully.

"What about here, they sell ramen and it's not too bad" Temari suggested.


	2. Out in town

She couldn't help staring at her

She couldn't help staring at her. _Do you even realise who is sitting there?! That thing is sitting there! He abducted me! _

"I don't really want Ramen.." Temari just looked as her as if something was seriously wrong.. _WHAT THE HELL! She loves ramen! Oh wait who is sitting there.. Is team 7… Oh I think that is why! Aaaw! She has a crush on the Uchiha kid._

"Can I talk to you for a minute" Temari said with a huge smile on her face.

"Uhh…sure.." She said with confusion.

"Don't be so shy! I know you like the Uchiha kid! I know he is kind of cute! You two would make a lovely couple!" She spoke in a very sweet and caring voice, something she had never heard before, it was very scary..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! I'M NOT PERMITTED TO SEE THAT BASTERD!" She screamed that really loud I think Sasuke even heard her, she was very red.

"Aaaaaw! So cute! Two lovers who are not aloud to see each other but love each other so much!" She was very scared at what Temari had just said, she had never sounded so sweet before. _I hope that basterd didn't hear me there or that and no I hate him I don't fancy him! Just because he is Uchiha doesn't mean we are destined to be together or are we?_

"Temari, listen I don't like him. I don't want to go near a Uchiha..." Her face looked very down and Temari could sence she was thinking about her parents or worse her sister..

"It's ok, I believe you" The girl rested her head on Temari's shoulder and began to cry. "Don't worry everything will be fine" Temari tried to comfort her because she knew how much pain the girl was in.

"Gaara do you have any ideas where we should have something to eat?" Kankuro asked his brother just starring at the yellow haired ninja. He also saw a pink haired one too and beside her was a Uchiha or more like the Uchiha.

"No, I think we should just get to our hotel room" He spoke quietly. "I'm not really in the mood for eating"

Inner Kankuro: _He never is!_

"Sensi? Is it ok that us two girls go out shopping?" Temari spoke thinking of a way she could maybe get her teamate to actully talk to the Uchiha.

"As long as your back before 7? Got that?" Their sensi was always strict and always has been.

"Yes sensi" The two girls headed off.

As the two girls were just wandering around the town, they saw beautiful sights of the Hokage's heads carved into the mountains.

"So that's what the 4th Hokage looked like, he reminds me of that yellow haired guy in the ramen shop" She said in amazement.

"That's because that is his dad.." She said softly. She knew who the yellow haired boy was, Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi is in his body. Before she came here she did a bit of research on her teamates opponents.

"Oh I see, so want to meet this Uchiha boy or not? I know you want to!" Temari sounded so eagar to get them two together.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! WOULD YOU EVER SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!_

"No, there is no point!" She practically screamed that, she wasn't in the mood for meeting him after what had happened earlier on.

As they were going towards the shops they walked straight past him and to her confusion he dragged her away again, this time Temari saw where she was going.

"HEY! Get your hands off of h..." Before she even finished they were both out of sight. She looked everywhere around her she was no where to be seen so Temari decided to just stay put and wait for her, she would eventully come back.

--

"Ok I know what your think why the hell your here but listen this time! Why the hell are you here and why?!" He seemed furious at her and knew he was when his eyes went red. _Why is this happening to me and why is he so interested in me? Does he already know I am a Uchiha?_

"Why the heck are you so interested in me!" She couldn't help but look into his beautiful eyes. They were so big and they made him look a bit cute.

"I don't know... but there is something interesting about you... your different from your teamates..." He wanted to say the reason why she was so different but he couldn't. _Just looking at her makes me feel slightly nervous. I've never felt like this.. she is quiet pretty._

"That's true... but tell me the real reason.." She knew he liked her, he was starring at her going slightly red. She gave him a big grin as if to say I know what your thinking about Mr.

"I don't know, tell me what's your name and are you here for the Chunin exams?" He was acting a bit shy now.

--

"I wonder where Sasuke is.. he would normally walk home with us." Sakura seemed a bit worried about him.

"Probably already home.." She was right, even though he didn't care about Sasuke he was his teamate and they got on alright.

"I'm going to check, are you coming?" She seemed high in spirits now.

"Sure!" Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins and they were off.

They ran as fast as they could to their teamates house.

--

"I can't tell you my name but I'm not here for the exams I am here to watch my teamates." He believed her.

"I see, but why can you not tell me your name?" He put his hand on her cheek. She just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry but I just can't.." She seemed slightly upset that she couldn't. She had read a few bingo books on him and they are completly wrong. They said he was very unhappy kid and hard to get along with, but from what she had seen it wasn't true.


	3. Her name

He tried to comfort her, but he just couldn't get her name out of her. _Is she maybe…no she couldn't be…..or could she?!_

He began to see tears coming from her eyes. "Why are you crying? Are you ok?"

She couldn't help crying, she just wanted to tell him her name but she couldn't...

"Sasuke..." That was the only words that could come out, she was crying to much to talk to him.

"Wait how did you know my name? If you know mine I should know yours but I don't..." He was very confused at this.

She stopped crying for a moment as he dried her tears for her. He was very sweet. _I am going to have to help him whether the Hokage likes it or not. I know I'm not shouldn't because it was Itachi's wish that I wouldn't meet him. I survived the clans killing because of my great grandfather... I'm glad he is still alive...if Sasuke knew that I had survived he'd think Itachi had been so weak he couldn't kill me... but I must tell him as long as he promises not to tell anyone._

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Uchiha.." At those 6 words he looked at her with shock, confusion, grief and horrified.

"That's impossible! Me and my brother are the only Uchihas left and you expect me to believe that!" He didn't believe one word what she had said.

_THAT BASTERD WON'T BELIEVE ME! HE JUST THINKS HE IS SPECIAL BECAUSE HE IS UCHIHA! WELL I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO MUCH YOU'LL NEVER SEE DAY LIGHT FOR ANOTHER 2 WEEKS! I CAN'T DO THAT OR I'LL GET KILLED! I'll just have to show him Jutsus especially for our clan._

"I'll prove to you"

She closed her eyes and began to draw chakra towards them. When her eyes had open they were red, she had opened her sharingon. He was speechless, he knew from that point she was a pure Uchiha.

"I told you so.." She gave him a big grin, he was beaten and proven wrong.

"How?! How the hell did you survive?!" She just smiled at him and told him

"That's none of your buisness, trust me you will find out sooner or later." She was playing with him again but she was actully serious about that, it was none of his buisness. She liked playing with him, it was easy.

"I understand, well I am sorry I didn't believe you the first time." He looked so innocent. _I feel like hugging him.. he looks so down maybe the truth was too harsh for him._

She went over to him and gave him a hug. He needed it, it's not so often he finds out about another person from his clan is alive.

_Why do I feel so warm. She does too. I wonder what age she is, I might ask her if she wants to get something to eat sometime. Or should I? Or would she just slap me? She better not be like Sakura..._

"Sorry you just looked so sad, I thought it might help" She gave him a small smile. He gave her a smile back

"I have to go or I'll be in trouble and one more thing please don't tell anyone we met please?" She gave him a very serious look as if she was telling him **If you say I'll beat you up! **

"Ok I promise" Sasuke said and he ment it as well.

So she went away and on her way out, she met Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey what were you doing here!" Sakura screamed at her.

_SHUT UP BITCH! _

"I wasn't here" Then all of a sudden she disappeared out of sight.

"Sakura, what just happened?" Naruto looked very confused.

"That bitch there was in Sasuke's home! DOES SASUKE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Inner Sakura: I SWEAR IF I MEET HER AGAIN I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER!!"

"Sasuke having a girlfriend!" Naruto just burst out laughing. "How...hahaha...could...he...have...hahah...a hahaha!!...GIRLFRIEND!"

"NARUTO!" She was so mad, she sent him flying with her punch.

--

Inner Temari: _She has been nearly an hour and our time her is nearly up! Maybe he tied her up and forced it out of her or maybe they do like each other! Aaaaw! Oh crap! Is that Gaara!_

"Hey Temari, where is Lucy?" He looked a bit worried there for a minute.

"Oh her, look! There she is! So Lucy did you find any shoes?" Looking a but panicked Temari just starred at her as if to say **Just go along with it...**

"Nope, they didn't seem to have any nice ones..." She grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"I see, well we need to get going" Gaara seemed to be a bit curious, he knew something was going on.

--

"Sasuke! Who was that girl?" Sakura said with her temper.

"Who?!" He knew she was talking about Lucy he just didn't want to admit it and she had made her a promise.

"That girl that just walked pass us..." Sakura might have thought wrong about that girl.

"I don't know who your talking about.." He said in one of his usual tones.

"Oh ok." She actully believed him. (If he said he could fly, she would probably believe him)

"Why are you here?" He didn't care but it was just a way of saying **Please get out of my house!**

"We were just wondering why you didn't walk home with us" Naruto now joined the coversation

"I just didn't feel like it" He explained calmly

"Oh ok" They both left the house.

"We forgot about something Sakura!" Naruto said looking a but surprised

"What Naruto?" Sakura seemed very confused...

"Weren't we suppose to go on a mission to escort the sand team here?" Sakura looked at him, he was right

"They are already here, so I guess the mission was cancelled.." Sakura said

"Oh I see... well I'm going to head home. Good night Sakura!" She smiled at him

"Good night Naruto" She walked towards her home.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Naruto gave her another foxy grin

"NARUTO!" She punched him through the air and sent him flying again. (Sakura really hates Naruto...)


	4. The whistle

Lucy was the only thing he could think about that night. He didn;t know why though. The fact that she was a Uchiha was beyond scary for him. _Pffftt...my brother must have been a coward. I wonder what age she is... she looks a bit older than me._

**The Next day**

"What?! You have got to be joking me! Are you serious?! I knew!" She couldn't help but admiting she was wrong.

"Yes Temari, your right. I do have feelings for him, but you know it wouldn't work between us.." She seemed odd today.

"Of course it will! If he loves you and you love him!" Temari was just smiling at her teamate.

"I know that part but I'm not permitted to see him and the difference..." She knew by her face she just couldn't help herself but to talk about him.

"Ah well! Who cares! Are you talking about your age difference?" Temari was always trying to know everything.

"Itachi cares and the Hokage! Yeah there is 2 years between us..." She knew it would never work..

"There is a 3 year difference between me and Shika... yet we are going out!" She always tried to push things

"Even if I did like him, it doesn't mean I'll get a date with him.." Temari always knew what to do in these situations.

"One word for you, Flirt!" She left out a big grin at her.

"Wow wow wow! If I flirted with him he might take it the wrong way!" It was a good idea though...

"Trust me, but first we need to take you shopping to get some clothes that will make him think you are hot!" Lucy did not like the sound of that.

--

"Kakashi do we have any missions today?" Naruto asked getting excited

"Nope it's your day off" He always had his head in one orange book everytime they say him.

"Well I'm off." Sasuke left as he said that.

"Sasuke! Wait for me!" Sakura just rushed off to catch up with him.

_He wouldn't just leave me out would he? I wonder what he was really doing yesterday.._

"What do you want?" He never liked Sakura that much but with Lucy there, he hates her now.

"What were you doing yesterday? You were away for nearly an hour by yourself?" _Or where you by yourself Mr..._

He just froze he couldn't say that he was meeting a girl from the sand or she would take it seriously. He wished that they could meet again, she was very nice.

--

"You have got to be joking me!" Lucy was wearing a strapless red top with a black skirt (it wasn't short but wasn't long).

"He'd love you in that!" Lucy just starred at her as if she was insane.

"Are you sure? Or will he think I'm a slut?" Now temari was wondering that herself.

"He shouldn't he should just think that your trying to impress him and guys love that!" Temari was always good with guys..

"Fine but if this goes wrong I'm blaming you!" Temari just laughed.

--

Sasuke was walking up the town with the pink haired girl, he hated it.

"Aren't you ment to be going home Sakura?" He just wanted rid of her.

"Oh I forgot, Well I'm away! Bye Sasuke!" She just ran home without Sasuke even looking at her, he just kept walking.

"Hey, how have you been?" He knew that voice from somewhere.

"Hey..." He just looked at her. _Is that really Lucy?! She looks so.. so... sooo_

"Why are you going red? You ok?" She just laughed at him.

_This couldn't be her, though I've never seen her with her hair down. She looks so pretty._

"I'm fine" He just walked the other direction from her. "Did you change your outfit? It's nice."

All of a sudden they heard a whistle.

"Hey hot stuff, you single? Or is that your boyfriend beside you?" A guy shouted at Lucy

_They just called me what?! I bet Sasuke is just laughing right now! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTERD WHO CALLED ME HOT STUFF!_

Inner Sasuke: HOLY CRAP! LOL! That guy is so dead!

"HEY YOU!" She grabbed his top.

"Hey cuttie"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She was screaming that at him

"Jeez! You have a temper!"

"A TEMPER!" She was about to use her Genjustu on him then Sasuke stopped her.

"Thanks kid" The boy ran as fast as he could.

"Thanks for that Sasuke" She was actully glad he did that.

"Your glad I said that?!" He was very confused

"Yeah, my genjutsu is dangerous if you use it there is an afterwards to it"

"Oh I see, well your welcome" He smiled at her, she smiled back.


	5. The meal

_Lucy looks so odd in that top in a good way, am I really going red over a girl?!_

"Sasuke you sure you ok? Do you have a fever?" Lucy just looked curious at him, but in her mind she knew what was going on.

Inner Lucy: _Thank you Temari! It's working good so far! Hmm... maybe I should take it to another level.._

"Yeah I'm fine really, is it hot out here or is it just me?" He was going redder than ever after saying that.

_I didn't mean it that way! Crap, she is going to kill me!_

"Actully I feel a bit hot too" She just gave him a grin.

_This girl...I feel..._

"Uh...Lucy?" She could sence he was nervous.

"Yes?" She gave him a quick smile then just starred at him.

"How long are you going to be in this village for?" He started to feel a bit better.

"Well as long as the chunin go on for why?" She could see this was leading somewhere.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" _Did I just say that? She could end up slapping me!_

"Uh nothing why?" _Is he asking me out?! _She could actully feel herself get nervous.

"Uh.. would you like to come to my house and get something to eat?"

"Sorry, I don't date younger boys." She always loved to play with him it was so funny.

"Oh I see" He looked a bit disappointed at what she had said. "Wait, how old are you?"

"15" She gave a big grin to him.

"Oh I see, well I better get going." He was very disappointed to her answer.

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow at your house then, what time?" He suddenly turned about and starred at her.

"About 6?" She nodded and he went on to his house. He always had his hands in his pocket when he was walking.

"So Sasuke has a 15 year old girlfriend eh?" Naruto was just laughing there, he then ran home.

--

"WHAT!" Sakura was screaming so much Kakashi even had to tell her to shut up.

Inner Sakura: AAAAAAAAAH! SASUKE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! IF I SEE HER I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

"Hey Kakashi did you hear about Sasuke having a 15 year old girlfriend?" Naruto was just laughing.

"I'm sure he does Naruto, do you know why he is late? He has never been so late?"

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy" Sasuke arrived looking a bit wrecked up.

"It's 8PM and we have been here since 7PM and are you ok you look as if someone had attacked you?" Kakashi saying this with no concern only about his orange book and what is going to happen.

"I was busy and I had tea late." Kakashi nodded and began to explain the next days mission.

--

**Earlier on the next day**

Sasuke was preparing a meal for the two of them. Normally he would only make one for himself but he had to cook for his guest.

He heard a knocking noise. "Come in" There came in Lucy with a red dress on her. She looked beautiful in it.

"Hiya, sorry I'm a bit late" Her hair was tied up this time.

"It's ok, sit down it's nearly ready" He was rushing about like mad. So mad it was funny.

"Here, let me help" She couldn't help but to laugh.

"I think it's about ready now." He was wearing his usual outfit. His blue top and his white shorts.

"Ok" She smiled at him.

They both sat down facing each other. It was a nice meal. She must admit he was a good cook. There was quietness for about 5 minutes until someone finally spoke.

"So why did you invite me here?" She was wondering why but it was simple he liked her.

He spat out his food. "Oh, I just though maybe we could get to know each other a bit better." He just kept on eating.

"I see, well tell me are you entering the chunin exams?"

"Yeah, is it hard?" Sasuke knew that this might help him in the exams.

"I'm not sure, they change it every year so the events aren't the same..." He looked a bit shocked at this.

"Oh I see."

They both finished their meals and decided they might just sit down on the couch and have a wee chat between them.

"That dress is nice" _Since when did I say that?! _

"Thanks, I thought you might like it" She just giggled.

Inner Lucy: _Do you ever smile?! I've only saw you smile once! Come on._

"So what's it like to live in Suna?" He was speechless he couldn't think right or think of anything to say to her.

"Well it's hot and sunny there." She knew that would make him red again and he might smile.

"Oh." He was red.

"I'm going, yous leaf people are boring."To his shock she was actully going to open the door and leave.

"Wait!" He took her hand. "Why you leaving it's only 7PM?" He was smiling at her but not a normal smile. He looked very happy, so happy it was scary.

"Like I said your boring and besides I don't date younger men." She smiled at him.

She grabbed his top. "Tell me, have you ever kissed a girl before Sasuke?"

"No why?" He knew what was coming for once he could actully get some words out.

"Oh I see, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No by the way where is this leading to?" Sasuke couldn't help but go red.

_This guy, he is actully trying to flirt with me. I like him._

--

"Oh I see Sasuke" Kakashi was amazed at what he had said (he even thought it was better then his books!) "So thats why you came in late, because you were kissing a girl?"

Sakura had her jaw wide open. Inner Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE IS ACTULLY ADMITING IT!


	6. A fight over Sasuke

"Yeah pretty much that." Sasuke felt a bit odd saying that.

"I see, so who is this girl?" Kakashi was liked this kind of stuff and couldn't help but ask.

"You know that girl we saw walking past us a few days ago, it's her." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi gave him a very shocked stare. "I need to talk to the Hokage right now!" As soon as he finished, he disappeared.

"What was that about. So Sasuke what is she like? It's not like you to have a girlfriend.." Naruto couldn'y help but laugh at that fact.

"Well we all saw her. That's all I can say." He was trying to smile but he couldn't. (Never could)

Inner Sakura: IF I MEET THAT BITCH SHE'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME SHE EVER TRYS TO GO NEAR SASUKE!

"Oh I see Sasuke..." Sakura seemed very down.

"I better get going.." Sasuke got up and left.

"Why? Oh you probably have a date now." Naruto gave him a big grin. Sasuke just starred at him.

"Not now but tomorrow why?" He was actully being honest about him and Lucy.

"Just wondering..." Naruto was surprised that he said that.

"Well I'm off." He left.

--

"Lord Hokage! We have promblems!" Kakashi came running into his office as fast as he could.

"Calm down Kakashi, what seems to be the problem?" The Hokage seemed to be very interested, its not often he would come running in like that.

"They have met!" Kakashi was trying to get his breath back.

"Who? Don't tell me it's..."

"Yes, Lucy and Sasuke!" The Hokage was so shooked at this.

"I knew this might happen, it's not such a big deal..." The Hokage said smartly.

"The real problem is their dating each other" Kakashi gave a worried look to the Hokage.

"I see, well I was going to do plan B but I don't think that would work, so we need to do plan A." He took out a folder from a drawer in his desk.

"I see. May I see?" Kakashi wanted to help with the plan.

"You may, but this is top secret and you must not tell anyone." The third was being very serious on that one.

"Yes Lord Hokage."

--

"No way! Seriously?! Is he any good?" Temari was so interested in what she was saying.

"He is alright, it was his first time." Lucy was explaining her night to Temari.

"It's yours too. Look there is Shika!" She ran over to him to hug him.

"Hey Temari, hey Lucy." Shikamaru was being crushed with Temari's hug.

"Hey.." Lucy was a friend of Shikamaru because of Temari dating him.

"Naruto told me your story, is it true your going with Sasuke?!" He never really liked Sasuke.

"I only went on one date ok.." She felt embarassed to call Sasuke her "boyfriend".

"And she has another tonight!" Temari had to butt in.

"So it's going well I'm guessing?" Shika let go of Temari.

"It's alright.." Lucy felt a bit embarassed.

"It's alright Lucy, if he likes you and you like him it shouldn't be that embarassing." Temari loved spending time with her boyfriend Shikamaru.

"I suppose, well I have a date in 10 minutes so I have to get going." Lucy went to her room, got changed into a black dress and headed towards his house.

--

"So you want to end the Chunin exams then so she can go back to Suna and Sasuke isn't aloud in Suna. Isn't that a bit harsh. Why were they never supposed to meet anyway?" Kakashi had always wondered why.

"It's whats best Kakashi. The reason why this is happening is because it was Itachi's wish that them two wouldn't meet. She is trouble and very powerful. Now that they are dating it might be hard to separate them, but I am willing to do anything it takes for them to be apart." He never liked explaining that.

"Oh I see. Is she as bad as Itachi?"

"That's an interesting question Kakashi, yes she is. If she passes her Jonin exams next month, she will be." The Hokage had always liked her for her strength and thought if she was in the leaf it would be a good weapon to have, but there still is Sasuke there.

"Oh. I better get going." As so he left the Hokage's office.

"Thank you Kakashi, I'm glad you told me that."

"By the way, I don't think we would be able to cancel the chunin exams because there are people from different places coming for this" Kakashi knew that.

"I know, but after the Chunin exams I will take action."

--

"That was a nice meal yet again Sasuke, your a good cook" She smiled at him.

"Thanks." _I wonder if I would get a kiss tonight maybe._

"What are you thinking in your mind, your making a big grin!" _What is he thinking? He better not be thinking anything dirty.._

"Oh nothing" He stopped smiling and she kissed him.

"You know your not a bad kisser." She laughed.

"Really? Well what about another one then?" He was getting used to hanging around with her now.

"Fine" They kissed a bit longer this time.

They both heard a knock and Sasuke got off the couch and answered the door. It was Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, oh I'm sorry are you busy?" Sakura said knowing that "she" was here.

_Look at that bitch, the look of Sasuke clothes she has probably hands all over him. Look at her clothes too! No not her clothes her hair it's wrecked!!_

"Yes why?" Sasuke said a bit annoyed that they had came.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk Sasuke? Do you want to?" Sakura said.

"Fine as long as she can come with me."

"That's ok with us! Right Sakura" He knew Sakura hated her.

"Uhh... Fine!" Sakura hated her so much.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked Lucy.

"Sure!" She smiled and went to the park with them.

"Sasuke can I talk to you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Is it ok if you stay with Sakura for a minute." He really did care about Lucy.

"I don't mind." She smiled and watched her boyfriend walk off with Naruto

Inner Sakura: _Nows my chance!_

"So tell me. What have you been doing with Sasuke?" Sakura wanted to know that so much.

"It's none of your buisness" She gave her a grin.

"Fine." Sakura hated her so much than before now.

"I know you have a huge crush on my boyfriend, he noticed sis."

By the time she knew it Sakura and Lucy were having a battle over Sasuke. It was obvious who would win.

"That's interesting Sasuke I'll keep that in mind" Sasuke was giving advice to Naruto about girls.

"Is it me or do I hear something? Like someone is fighting?" Sasuke heard them.

"Look! Sakura and your girlfriend are fighting!" Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh great. I've got to stop Lucy!" Sasuke rushed to them.

"So her name is Lucy." Naruto finally knows her name.

"Stop yous two!" They both stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Sasuke" Lucy was beaten up by the looks of her.

"Hi" So was Sakura.


	7. The Truth

"Why have you two been fighting?!" Sasuke looked a bit mad at Lucy.

"Sakura attack me!" Lucy sounded like a kid saying that.

"Is that true Sakura?" He starred at Sakura and she couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She got up and helped the other girl up.

"Lucy, are you alright?!" Sasuke looked worried about her, she had a huge cut on her right thigh.

"Yeah, but my leg hurts." He could see the pain in her eyes.

He helped Lucy get up and grabbed a hold of her arm to help her walk.

"I think we should take her to the hospital, are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura no cuts at all only scratches.

Inner Sakura: _THAT BITCH ALWAYS GETS THE ATTENTION! Though her leg does look badly damaged.._

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto" She smiled at him and he helped her up.

"There is no need to bring me to the hospital really, it will heal up in a few days" She smiled.

"Are you sure?!" Sakura had never seen Sasuke-kun like this, he really did care for her. She couldn't help but smile at them two.

"Sakura, why are you smiling?" Naruto asked thinking something was wrong.

"They are just such a cute couple.." Sakura couldn't believe this but she was actully getting over Sasuke and liked Naruto a bit better.

"Yeah, so Sakura... since were alone and Sasuke is busy how about we go get some Ramen?" His way of asking her out on a date.

"Fine, as long as its not a date" She saw his face drop.

"Oh no, it wasn't!" He was scratching the back of his head, glad that he said that.

--

**The Next day.**

"So Lucy what have you been up to lately you seem quite busy?" Kankuro always wanted to know the latest buzz.

"Just looking about the town, it's not often I'm here" She was glad she thought of that.

"Then why don't we come with you next time?" Gaara seemed to know what was going on, unlike Kankuro.

"Heh...maybe some other time?" She felt herself get nervous.

"Why not?!" Kankuro was very curious.

"Because I am looking for...Girl stuff!" She thought that might make him shut up.

"What kind of girl stuff?" She was doomed.

"None of your buisness!"

"Kankuro, leave her alone!" Temari always stood up for her when her brothers annoyed her like hell.

"Fine." Kankuro was beat.

--

Sasuke was lying on top of his bed. Just thinking about his family, how much he hates Itachi, about the Chunin exams and about Lucy.

He really did like her alot. He has never felt so happy and if she were to go or stop seeing him he would be back to his normal self or worse.

He laughed to himself thinking why did he not ask her to come back the next day after the last date.

He heard a knock and quickly got up and answered the door.

Inner Sasuke: _Please don't be Naruto or Sakura. Please say it's Lucy or Itachi._

To his surprise it was Kakashi, "Why hello there Sasuke the Hokage would like to speek to you in his office"

"Why?" Sasuke looked slightly scared (For once), it's not often he would have to speek to the third.

"He just wants to have a little chat with you" Kakashi was trying to act nice.

So he did what he was told and went into the Hokage's office.

"Long time no see Sasuke, tell me how are you?" The third sat on his office chair and began to talk.

"Fine, what do you want to speek with me?" He really didn't want to go here and couldn't be bothered.

"Good, well from what I heard you are dating miss Uchiha?"

"Yes that's true." He was thing what this had to do with her.

"Well stop" He had a very serious look on his face and Sasuke knew there was a problem with them two dating.

"What?! Why?!" He stood up.

"Just stop kid ok." He couldn't tell him the truth but he knew he might have to.

"But why?!" He banged his hands on the table.

"You don't want to know the truth..." He knew that he might have to tell Sasuke the truth about her.

"What truth?!"

"Your brother knows more about her than me. The only thing I know is that yous two were never to meet, but it seems you have. She is very powerful like Itachi. She has spoke to Itachi a few times. He has a soft side for her." He knew the truth would be too much for him so he didn't say any more.

Sasuke couldn't believe at what he said, he knew what he had to do. He ran out of the Hokage's office looking for her to find more about her.

"What a kid" The third laughed.

He ran as fast as he could to find her. He knew what he had to say to her, about her and Itachi, about the truth.

"LUCY!" He screamed at the top of his voice.

--

"Did I just hear my name?!" Lucy knew that voice and she began to look around.

"Hey where do you think your going?!" Temari shouted but it was too late she had gone.

"Sasuke?!" She ran into him.

"There you are! You never told me you knew my brother Itachi!" He seemed mad at her.

"Yes I do know him, got a problem?" She was messing about with him but being serious too.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He couldn't help but be easy on her.

"I hardly know you Sasuke, I know we have went on 2 dates but I really don't know anything about you.." She knew alot about him but didn't want to say.

"Oh I see.." He was disappointed.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck in the Chunin exams." She smiled at him and walked away.

He rubbed his cheek and smiled, "Thanks, are you coming back here after?"

"Sorry but no." She looked disappointed to leave him but she had to.


	8. A new path

**Authors note**: I am going to skip the Chunin exams , Naruto leaving the Leaf village to train with Jiraiya for the 3rd time. It is going to be set in the Shippuuden. When Naruto returns to the Leaf, Sasuke is with Orichimaru. What has happened to Lucy is when Sasuke leaves the Leaf and when she finds out she leaves Suna. She decided to follow her sisters footsteps and protect the two important people to her.

"Lucy! Your needed. Get your coat on and get going." She heard a man calling to her, a orange haired man.

"Lucy, come on we need to get going" A tall man stood infront of her, with long black hair and his black eyes.

"Yes Itachi" She put on her black coat with a red and white cloud pattern on it.

They went off to their mission, not like any other mission.

"Are goal is to find the Kyuubi's where abouts, or even capture it" The Akatsuki have been after the Tails for a few years and waited to make their move, when least expected.

"So we are after Naruto Uzumaki? Son of the 4th Hokage?" Lucy was 18 now and her partner in the Akatsuki was Itachi because of their skills.

"Indeed, he has returned to the Leaf after training with Jiraiya one of the legendary Sanin, he must have learned alot from him after all he did teach the 4th himself" Itachi was 21 now.

"So we must be prepared for the worst then" Lucy joined the Akatsuki when she was 16 a year after Sasuke left the Leaf.

"Your sister must be proud of you, I remember her in the Akatsuki, she wasn't like you, no where near your skill. It was sad when she died. I was only there a few months before she died." Her sister would have been 17 when she joined that Akatsuki.

"I never really got to know her much, but I remember before my parents died she would always look after me, like I was her child" She smiled.

"Do you still think of Sasuke?" Itachi and her were good friends but no more than that. He knew she had feelings for his brother.

"Yeah, now and then. Before he left the village he gave me this." She showed him a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"You do know what that means? Right?!" He just starred at the necklace.

"That he has feelings for me?" Sasuke didn't tell her why he gave her the necklace. Was it really that important?

"That necklace has been passed through my family for generations, it is only passed down to my family no one else. That necklace is passed down through marriage. It is only given to the girl when the boy wants to marry her." Lucy face dropped, she could not believe at what she had just heard.

"Sauske wants to marry me?!" He is only 16!" She was shocked very shocked. "Wait, how come you didn't have the necklace?"

"Because, I gave it to him when he was younger, before I left the Leaf." Itachi would never expected Sasuke to give his necklace to a girl so quickly.

"I really need to talk to him.. I don't know whether I should keep it or not." She just starred at the necklace, she didn't even think that the necklace could have ment something so important.

"I see, we are near the Leaf now. I see the guards." Itachi just wanted to make her feel a little better and move on.

"Want me to use Tsukuyomi on them?" That is her best skill she had mastered it at the age of 12.

"No, just go past them and if they don't let us in well then just maybe." Itachi never liked fighting, he just wanted to get on with the missions. "I bet you wish Sasuke was still in the Leaf." His brother was important to him.

"Yeah but at the same time I'm glad he left. I would have never joined the Akatsuki if it weren't for him" She loved being apart of the Akatsuki.

"Heh. I wonder what he looks like.. he has probably got taller by now." He had always cared for his little brother but didn't show it.

"I bet he looks more like you. Itachi, I think you should stay here and I'll take off my coat. So they know I'm not here for the Akatsuki, what do you think?" It was a good idea.

"I think that would be best" So she took off her coat and there she was in her black top and her red skirt. Her hair had grown longer and she always had it down. Now and then she would put her hair up in two pony tails.

Off she went the guards didn't even notice her walk past them. She heard a girls voice, a pink haired girl walked past her then stoped to take a look at her.

"Long time no see Sakura?" Sakura just starred at her.

"Is that you Lucy? It better be you because Tsunade wants to speak to you." Lucy was surprised to hear that.

Inner Lucy: _She knows my plan then... or is it something to do with Itachi here..._

"Why me?"

"Even though your in the Akatsuki she needs your help." She was being honest to Lucy, once she heard what Tsunade had to say she would agree to it.

"I see, I'll be heading to her office then." She was away but Sakura took a hold of her arm.

"Why are you here anyway?!" Sakura gave the girl a dirty look.

"None of your concern, now I need to get going to Tsunade's office.

So the two girls headed towards the Hokage's office and along their way Sakura had to get Naruto because he was apart of it too. They were in the office now.

"Welcome back Lucy, now we have a mission for you that might take a few days or weeks. Would you be able to take time off in the Akatsuki?" Tsunade was sitting at her desk.

"I might but I need to know the mission first." It would be very risky to take time off at the Akatsuki and it would leave Itachi partnerless.

"To bring Sasuke back to this village, I know you would be a great help after all you did date him." Lucy froze at those words and could not believe it.


	9. A chance

Inner Lucy:_ ...Wow...I haven't seen him in nearly 3 years, but I don't want to see him I wonder if he ever thinks about me..._

--

He heard a knock, it was someone knocking on the door of his room. A pale man came in. "It's time for training" He had only gone there to make himself stronger.

He let out a big breath, "Fine." He didn't enjoy training with him much but he was good at it.

"What's wrong you seem a little...down." He even sounded like a snake.

"Nothing, now lets start training!" He wanted to get it over and done with.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke I can sence there is something wrong, do you...miss someone?" Those words made his heat heaver, his heart was beating fast.

He settled down and told the man. "No I don't" He didn't want to say or it would make him worse.

"Ku ku ku, I can sence you miss your darling Lucy, am I right?" He would sence Sasuke did miss her.

"Listen you old man! It's none of your buisness!" He activated his sharingon at this point.

"Lets start training then," He just moved on.

--

"No, I'm not going on that mission." Everyone starred at her, suprised she declined.

"Lucy! You might be the only one who can get him back to the Leaf!" Tsunade wanted him back.

"No! It was his choice to stay or leave this place! I left Suna to join the Akatsuki, no one has tried to get me back to Suna, so why should I get him back here!" She really did have a point.

"You have a point but still we need him back here, and by the way if someone wanted you to back to Suna, would you go back?" She was trying to see what Sasuke might say if she just sended Naruto and Sakura.

"Of course not, I am happy were I am." She knew down deep in her heart she missed her friends in Suna but not enough to leave the Akatsuki.

"What if Sasuke moved to Suna and he asked you to come back would you?" She froze.

She put her head down and spoke softly "I don't know."

"Listen, just go on this mission and we promise not to bug you again." Tsunade knew that she was going through alot.

"Look, I don't want to see Sasuke ok? I know he wants to see me because of this." She showed them her Uchiha necklace.

"What's the big deal about that?!" Naruto didn't have a clue what it ment.

"Naruto, it means Sasuke wants to marry her." Naruto mouth was wide open and Sakura was sluking.

"That's true Tsunade..." She didn't seem to be happy about that now.

"I really think yous two should talk about that, when did you get that necklace?" Lucy was near crying she couldn't help but think about Sasuke and the last time she saw him.

"Before Sasuke left the village..."

"Well there is no one who knows when he left..." There was someone who knew... and she was in the room.

"Before the chunin exams." Sakura was speechless she knew exactly when he left.

"I see. I remember the Chunin exams the only Genin became Chunin was Nara Shikamaru. I wish I were there to see that now. " Tsunade didn't become Hokage until after the exams.

"I'm still not going on that mission." Lucy really didn't want to go and she needed to go or Itachi would wonder why she was so long.

"Fine that's your choice then." Tsunade was disappointed in her.

"If you see Sasuke give this to him and say to him I don't know what do just yet" She handed her necklace to Naruto, she couldn't keep it.

"No, I'm not giving it to him! The only way to give it to him is by giving it to him yourself!" Naruto handed her back the necklace.

"Heh. So I have no choice but to go on this mission then?" She was smiling now. "Fine I'll go, who is going to be the leader?"

"Kakashi is in Hospital and since your a Jonin, I suppose you can do it." Tsunade was actully glad she was because the rest of the Jonins were on missions.

"That's fair enough, I better get going." She was about to leave the room when Tsunade called her.

"Lucy, stay here for a moment. Naruto and Sakura you can go." Lucy came back

"Yes" They both left, curious to what was going on.

"Lucy, why are you here in the Leaf?" She knew Tsunade would ask her.

"To visit and on a mission, but it is complete now. Now I must go." So she left quickly before Tsunade could even reply to her.

--

"He is in the Leaf but heading on a mission" She found Itachi.

"We need someone to go under cover and take him in the mission, would you be able to?" Lucy knew he would say that.

"Ok. It's tomorrow" She was glad he asked her to go undercover.

"So what is the mission?" Itachi wondered.

"To bring your back to the Leaf, him and the kyuubi kid had a good bond. That he doesn't want to break." She smiled, that bond reminded her of her and Sasuke's bond.

"I bet Sasuke misses you. You have really changed since you were 15, he might not no it's you." Lucy couldn't help but smile bigger.

"Yeah, I do miss him. I've never felt so close to someone before. I remember on the Chunin exam the Sand had to attack the Leaf and there was a battle between me and him, I couldn't do it and I didn't know whether he could have. He might have." Itachi smiled at her.

"I'm glad my brother has someone to love, someone like you." Lucy and Itachi were good friends.

"We better get going I'm going to need some sleep." She was about to go when Itachi started laughing. "What?"

"Your probably going to sleep now because you might be up all night tomorrow." He was laughing. Lucy face dropped because she had a picture in her head.

"No! He is only 16 Itachi!" She smiled and they both went on to the Akatsuki head quarters.


	10. Awaiting

**The Next Day**

She yawned getting out of her bed. Today she wasn't wearing her normal black jacket, she had a completly different outfit. She wore a black shirt and a a navy vest and a short sleeve fish net. She wore a pair a black shoes that went up over her ancle. She couldn't wear any headband at all because there was a cross over hers. She got all her weapons and headed towards the door, but she was stopped.

"Lucy, before you go. Tell me, are you going on this mission for yourself or for the Akatsuki?" Itachi was at her door.

"Both, but what do I have to do on the mission figure out the Kyuubi's new powers and how well the boy can use the Kyuubi Chakra?" She was really only doing the mission because of the necklace.

"Yes and I want you to capture him as well.." She starred at him in shock. She couldn't capture Naruto during the mission. "Not during the mission afterwards..." She nodded.

"Oh I forgot to give you this, it came while we were gone." It was a letter with Lucy's name on it.

"Thank you, do you know who it is from?" Itachi shook his head and Lucy headed towards her journey to the Leaf again.

She was walking and decided to sit down and read the letter.

_Dear Lucy, _

_I know this is the first time I've wrote to you and your probably wondering why well I have to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for years. I love you. I know you already found out what the necklace means by now. I miss you and I want to see you again, please come as soon as possible. I heard you joined the Akatsuki.. and I also heard your partner was my brother. Please could you tell him that I hate that basterd and I want to kill him. He is a pain in the ass and the only reason I left you, the most important person in my life. Orochimaru is a good trainer but I really don't like him and I know why he didn't mind training me but I already have his futured planed out._

Lucy laughed and knew exactly what he was talking about.

_You have probably grown more beautiful now and I can't wait to see you again, if I ever do. If you don't come and see me well I'll make a point of seeing you, but it might be hard to find someone like you. I'm lonely these days all I ever do is train and sit in my room. I think about you alot. Too much to be honest. I plan to revenge my brother real soon in the future and after that I want that necklace to come in use. What do you say?_

_ Love, Uchiha Sasuke._

Lucy laughed and thought about what he ment about the necklace coming in use.

She got up and put the letter in her bag and began walking again.

--

"Uhh! Where is Lucy she is late! Is she as bad as Kakashi!" Naruto was furious about Kakashi always being late for missions and Kakashi would always make up an excuse about why he was late.

"Naruto! She will be here soon don't worry!" Sakura and Naruto didn't really get on well.

"Heh. Sorry I'm late Itachi gave me a letter and I couldn't help but read it." She had a big grin on her face but she was honestly telling the truth.

"Well now that your here Lucy lets get going!" Naruto was so pumped up on going on this mission. Though I wouldn't blame him, he was going to see someone he hadn't spoken to in years and he was like a brother to him.

"Hai!" Sakura roared and followed Lucy and Naruto.

"How come your not really happy to see Sasuke agian Lucy?" Naruto was very excited to see him and noticed Lucy wasn't.

"I don't know, maybe it's because Itachi always talks about him and I feel as if he is there as well." She smiled and looked up into the clouds.

"How sweet" Sakura smiled but her Inner Sakura wasn't. _Bitch! Sasuke is going to be all over her once he sees her! He'll not even notice me or Naruto!_

Lucy smiled, they got closer and closer to Orochimaru's hideout.

"I think this is it here, I think I've been here before." Lucy was looking all about herself.

"This is it" Naruto was very excited but stopped showing it.

"Yeah" Sakura replied.

"Oh crap! Secruity gaurds you two go on I'll get rid of them!" She shouted, the both ran towards the entrance.

She activated her Sharingon, she was using basic Genjutsu on them but she could tell they were weak and the Genjutsu was quite strong for them. She luckly got away.

"Naruto there is too many rooms we need to split up!" Sakura noticed.

"Hai!" They both went in different directions, both of them running as fast as they could screaming Sasuke in every room to find him.

Lucy still needed to catch up, but when she did Naruto and Sakura were no where to be seen, so she took a look in the rooms.

"SASUKE!" He wasn't in that room so Naruto ran on.

"SASUKE!" He wasn't in that room either so Sakura ran on as well, they went through alot of rooms and he wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" Lucy opened the door and say a a figure sleeping.

"Hpmh?" He awoke but it was too dark to see anything.

"Sasuke is that you?" It must have been him since he answered.

"Sorry, he is in the room next to me on the right." She nodded and ran on to the other room.

She walked near the room, she was scared to. She didn't know what he looked like or what he would say to her.

She knocked on the door. "Sasuke?" She gulped she was nervous. She opened the door and she saw yet another figure sleeping.

"Heh. Let me guess Sakura?" He woke up and sat down on his bed. She could hardly see him but he could see her. "Lucy?! Is that you?"


	11. Plans

He was smiling at her. "So why did you want me here?" Lucy asked.

"So you actully read the fine print then, come sit I have a few things I need from you and a few things we need to talk about." Lucy just put on a confused face.

"Well, before we talk about whatever you on about I want to talk abou this." She pulled out her necklace.

"Fine, come sit, I want to see you." She sat down beside him and he wraped his arm around her back.

--

"Naruto! I can't find him anywhere!" Sakura stoped to get her breath back and bumped into naruto.

"Neither can I, have you seen Lucy?" Sakura starred at him.

"Actully no. Maybe she found him!" Sakura grapped Naruto's hand and rushed down the last hall way.

--

"I see, that's alright." Lucy was agreeing to Sasuke's plans.

"Don't worry, it is something I must do..." He kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled at him. "After that is done, what are you going to do then?"

"Well in life I have two goals one kill Itachi and two to revieve my clan. What do you say?" Lucy face went red. She was speechless.

"Lucy!" Naruto was screaming all over the place.

"Oh before I go, would you like to come back to the Leaf?" Sasuke starred at her and shook his head.

"No, my plans would all fail if I do that and I wouldn't get to see you much.. or would I?" She smiled at him saying that to her.

"It depends, at the moment I'm after the Kyuubi and you know who that is?" Sasuke nodded. "So I would be spying with Itachi often."

"No, I'm staying here, I would probably have something to do since I'm a missing-nin." She nodded and went to the door but at the door where Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and went over to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Naruto..." Naruto starred at his former friend.

"Sasuke I.." He was interuped by a pale man.

"I didn't know we had vistors.. ku ku ku look who it is little Lucy Uchiha.." Lucy starred at him

"What do you want Orochimaru?" She could sence he wanted something from her.

"You two leave, Lucy follow me and Sasuke come as well" He nodded and followed his master, Lucy came too.

Naruto and Sakura waited outside the door for Lucy and Sasuke to get him back to the Leaf.

--

"I wonder how Lucy is doing on her mission?" Kisame was sitting watching TV with Itachi. Kisame laughed.

"She's probably making out with your brother." Itachi starred at him. He couldn't picture it, he hadn't seen his brother for about nearly 3 years.

"After the mission we have to go after the Kyuubi.." Kisame nodded in argeement.

--

"What?! You have got to be joking me?!" Lucy was shouting this at Orochimaru.

"Wait, why am I here." Sasuke asked him.

"Because if we were to do this we would all be apart of the Akatsuki, you two would be together." Sasuke starred at him.

"No way, I'm not working with my brother even if it does mean I see Lucy more." Lucy starred at Sasuke. She felt like punching him.

"Ku Ku Ku, it would mean the Akatsuki would have more power." Lucy was not falling for this.

She let out a breath. "It's not up to me, ask Pein. Come by to the Akatsuki hideout sometime to see what he says."

"Alright, but Sasuke is coming with me then and Kabuto too." Sasuke starred at him.

"HELL NO! I'm not going there!" Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's shirt.

"Sorry but you have to because we all have to make this choice as a team, which includes your brother." Lucy had to tell him the truth.

He let out a breath. "Fine."

"Excellent, now you two can get going." Orochimaru let both of them out.

"I'll see you sometime Sasuke" Lucy gave him a hug and went on with Naruto and Sakura.

--

"What was that about Lucy?" Naruto knew something was up when he saw Lucy silent.

"Nothing just plans." Lucy couldn't tell them anything.

"So how did it go with Sasuke?" Naruto nudged Lucy and she went red.

"You know he is right behind you." Naruto looked behind him and saw him standing there.

"Heh. It went ok Naruto." He smiled at Naruto. "Lucy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" She walked over to him.

"Listen I was wondering maybe could we get together even though we are far apart?" Lucy gave him another hug, she really did miss him alot.

"I'd love that." She couldn't help but smile. She kissed him this time on the lips.

"How sweet isn't it Sakura?" Naruto had a scared face on him, he had never saw Sakura so mad...

"I think you better get going before Sakura kills me." She took a quick glance at Sakura.

"I think your right." She let go of him and walked on with Naruto and Sakura.

--


	12. Member

Inner Sakura: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is not happening! Did I just see them to KISSING?! I was suppose to be with Sasuke!_

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura was eyeing Lucy a whole lot, Sasuke didn't leave her until about 15 minutes later. What were they talking about?!

--

**15 minutes ago...**

"WHAT?! You can't be serious Sasuke, your only 16! I'm ok but your too young!" Lucy could not believe at what he had said.

"I gave you that necklace and on the letter I said I wanted it to come in use.. I know I'm young but your not young forever." He smiled at her, she could help but laugh.

"True but you have another 4 years of it, well when were you thinking of having it and where?" Sasuke was very glad she had came.

"How about in a few months time when I've dealed with my buisness, but I'm not sure what village. How about the Sand since you grew up there because after all you get married were the bride lives." Lucy was glad he said that, she knew he really did care for her.

"That sounds wonderful but the Akatsuki, I don't know what or how they will put up with that."

--

"Welcome" An orange haired man came in and sat on his seat, he began to talk to a women.

"Hello" She was a pale women with a white flower on her head and blue hair.

"You are one of the many few female Akastsuki members and I'm glad YOU joined." He had planned for her to join but she never did until now.

"Do you think she will be shocked?" She had a piecing under her lip.

"Very, but after all she is seeing Itachi's brother and is away to see him today." He handed her her coat.

"I see, even though she was my step-sister I still feel as if she was a full sister." He laughed.

"She will be glad to see you but shocked" They both left to see what was going on elsewhere.

--

"They should take it alright, after all a beautiful women like you needs to have at least a boyfriend." She felt like punching him again but instead she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Heh. Well I think we should meet up and go to a hotel sometime." She went red and punched him in the stomach. "Hey what was that for!"

"For asking me "to go to a hotel"! I know exactly what you were planning! No not yet not until we are at least married!" He laughed.

"What's so funny!" He was still laughing.

"So your saying that the quicker we get married the quicker we can do that?" He had a big cheesy grin on his face, which was strange.

"No not like that! Look, we can do it when we arr ready ok?" He nodded.

"But I am ready now..." She starred at him in horror.

"HELL NO SASUKE!" He laughed.

"Well I think you should get going now, or sakura will kill me. I know she still likes me but I don't have any feelings for her, all my feelings are for you." She laughed.

"Right we need to get going, I'll see you when we have to see about this "talk", bye" He smiled and went on.

"Lucy you and Sasuke seem to be very happy with each other." Naruto nearly said that loud enough Orochimaru nearly heard.

"Yeah, we plan to get married in a few months.." With them word both Sakura's and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at her.

"The necklace, you knew what it ment and the earlier you give it to someone ther earlier they can get married. Becides I'm 18 and he is coming 16 it's no big deal." Lucy could sence they were both annoyed and shocked at her. "It also means that me and Sasuke could be living in the Leaf for a Uchiha family..." She had just made them worse.

"Seriously, Sasuke is way to young to be a father." Sakura said.

Inner Naruto: Gross...

Inner Sakura: Why couldn't I be Sasuke's wife and have his children, though Sasuke would be a very hot father...

Inner Lucy: I think I have annoyed them...

--

**Later that day...**

"Hey guys I'm back" She came in and took off her coat. Hung it up. "Is everthing ok?"

"Well actully we have a new member with us today." Pein came in and began to speek to her.

"Oh really that's great! Who are they?" With that stood out a blue haired woman with a paper flower on her hair.

"I'm Konan." Lucy stood in shock now believing what was infront of her.

"Ok guys! Nice joke! This isn't funny!" Everyone shook their heads and Lucy was going nuts.

"It's not a joke Lucy, you see once our family died I was in charge of you. I wasn't a clan member but I was apart of your family. I looked after you for a few years but after a while I couldn't so I faked my death infront of you , we were running out of money and were poor. I joined th Akatsuki a while a few years ago, then I quit it and moved to the hiiden rain village. I did alot of work to earn very little money. So I decided to come back here after hearing about you joining but I didn't know exactly when.." Lucy stood there froze and near in tears.

"No, your not my sister, she wouldn't do this on her younger sister." She was crying. She was going to tell Itachi about Sasuke and her but she knew that she couldn't now. "Sorry I'm going into my room"

--

"So the mission failed then..." She was dissapointed in him

"Hai" The mission was impossible even his own girlfriend couldn't make him to come back.

"Well I have good news for you guys, Since Temari joined Team 10 someone had to drop out from that team which was Ino. She was happy to, since she is very fond of Kiba and since there was a new member joined that well yet another dropped out. Guys I would like you to meet your new teamate!" Tsunade welcomed them in.


	13. Meeting

Inner Sakura: WHAT! NO THIS HORRIBLE!

Inner Naruto: Finally! I can get close to her!

Inner "Teamate": Naruto-kun...

"Hinata, do you have a fever you are going red..." That was normal to her when she was around Naruto.

"Hinata, I hope this doesn't happen often or it could cause a problem." Tsunade knew she had a huge crush on Naruto after all when he was gone that was only thing she was talking about.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" She nearly fainted but Tsunade voice stopped her.

--

She had been in her room for about 2 hours now by herself. Thinking about Konan and Sasuke. Konan was her sister but it was too much for her now after 8 years of not seeing her. She wished Sasuke was with her right now, he ment the world to her. He had changed alot in 3 years. He had grown taller much taller.

"Lucy, can we talk?" She heard a female voice.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" she didn't want to see her at all.

"Ok, Orochimaru is heading over later, he wrote a letter saying." She knew who else was coming and smiled without her knowing.

"Oh, well I better get ready then.." She was pleased to hear that he was coming.

"Listen Lucy, I'm sorry but I did for the best and if I didn't have did that we both have died..." She felt warm tears go down her cheeks.

Lucy opened the door and gave her sister a hug.

"I'm sorry" She was crying with happiness.

"It's ok, you better get ready because on the letter it also said your boyfriend was coming over too." She smiled at her younger sister and understood how she felt.

"He isn't my boyfriend.." Konan seemed shocked.

"Huh?! Itachi told me he was your..." Before she said it she was interupped.

"He is going to be my husband in a few months time." Her sister seemed even more shocked than before.

--

"Good now, I don't have a mission for you guys so you can all train for now and devolp your teamwork." Tsunade had a few missions but she wanted to see their teamwork first.

"Hai!" They all went off but Naruto stopped and told Tsunade something.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Sasuke and Lucy are getting married in a few months from now." Tsunade laughed.

"Well not much of a surprise, after all there are only 3 remain Uchihas and there is only 1 girl." Naruto stood there.

"So your trying to say that Sasuke might be using her?" Tsunade nodded.

"It could but you never know he might have feelings for her." Naruto felt a bit sorry for Lucy if he was just using her.

"He must love her to want to marry her, if he just wanted kids well he could have asked her to help with that without getting married." He left the Hokage's office and headed to see his new teamate.

--

"It's true." She let out a big smile and her sister was happy but surprised.

"That's great, what's next me and Itachi will become a aunty and an uncle." Lucy felt wierd when she said that and knew Itachi wouldn't be one.

"Hold on now!" She felt a bit embarassed because he did mention that to her.

"I think you should get ready now, I think you should wear something beautiful like...that red dress in your wardrobe!" She pointed to a red dress which she had only wore once when she had a meeting with the Akatsuki. (when she liked Itachi)

"Ok" She smiled and got changed.

_**Knock, Knock**_

"Lucy, go get that!" Itachi called out loud.

"Why can't you!" Itachi starred at her.

"Hello! It's my brother!" She had no choice but to answer the door.

"Hello Orochimaru and welcome." There was no sign of Sasuke there but Kabuto was there.

"Hello Lucy dear, go outside someone wants to see you." When she heard that she headed straight outside.

"Hello?" She called but there was no answer and there was no one in sight.

"Hey" She heard a noise from the roof top.

"Sasuke!" She jumped onto the roof and sat beside him. "Why aren't you going inside?

"I don't want to see Itachi.. I just came to see you." She put her head on his shoulder. "Want to go to the Leaf?"

"Huh?! What do you mean?" She was shocked to hear that.

"Like go out to the park or to get something to eat?" She was surprised he would even ask her on a date.

"Sure, but we would need to hurry" He nodded, grabbed her hand and ran off.

--

"Orochimaru, I don't think that is a good idea!" Pein wasn't happy with it at all.

"Ku ku ku. It would give you more power and I would help you get the foxs." It was a good bargain but he knew what would happen between him and Itachi again.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru but it's a no, where is Lucy? Wasn't Sasuke supose to come?" Itachi entered the room.

"Yes they are both outside." Itachi opened the door and went outside.

"Come on Pein, it would be easier for everyone one." Orochimaru wanted this badly, he just wanted power and so did the Akatsuki.

"No, end of story." Konan wasn't happy with this either.

"Oh look, a new member?" Orochimaru was never happy when they had a new member it just ment more power for themselves.

"Yes this Konan, Lucy's eldest sister." Pein explained. Orochimaru was shocked.

"So she has a sister.." That was something he didn't know.

"They aren't outside, where are they?" Everyone starred and wondered the same thing themselves.

--

"We are here" He hadn't been in the Leaf for a few years.

"What do you think everyone will say I'm back?" Lucy laughed.

"They will love you back, like I love having you back" He laughed and held her hand.

They both entered the village, everyone starred but there was no one there they knew. Until they bumped into someone they did..

"Sasuke! Long time no see! I just got out of hospital and loom who I find, Lucy and Sasuke." At least it wasn't a Sasuke fan girl it was his old sensi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensi" He odd saying that especially when he was holding hand with Lucy.

"Sakura and Naruto should be out in a--" Kakashi was stopped by Sakura.

"SASUKE!" She screamed at him.

Inner Sasuke: Damn, your annoying.

"Sakura let go!" She let go and did what he said.

"Sasuke what are you doing here with Lucy?" Naruto came.

"Well err..." He was embarassed to say.

"We are on a date Naruto." Lucy explained and smiled.


	14. ANBU

"So Sasuke what did you have in mind?" He rolled his eyes at her. "What?"

"Erm.. what about a...hotel?." She felt a bit embarassed and felt like killing him again.

"No no no no! Hell no!" He looked disappointed which she thought looked cute. "Well what about... we go dancing?" He laughed.

"Hah! I don't dance." Lucy had a serious face on her. "What? I ain't dancing!" Lucy crossed her arms "Lucy..." He let out a sigh. "Fine.." She had a smile on her face.

"Why you two at the Leaf!" Sakura was bursting to know.

"I said we are on a date Sakura!" Sakura was getting mad.

"BUT WHY HERE!" Sasuke seemed to be getting pissed off by her.

"Because we want to Sakura ok." Sasuke seemed to more calmer than Lucy.

Sakura was beat and let out a long sigh."

"Lucy I would like to speek to for a minute." Kakashi spoke.

"Excuse me Sasuke" She went off with Kakashi. "What is it?"

"Why are you here really?" Lucy let out a sigh.

"It was Sasuke's idea to come here for a date." Kakashi nodded. "I know it's not often I am here and it seems odd"

"I heard about you and Sasuke are getting married soon." Lucy laughed.

"Yup that's true." She was proud to say that because he was a great guy.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "You know you'll have to quit the Akatsuki to do so and Sasuke will have to go out of Orochimaru's hideout, if you want to start a Uchiha family.." Lucy nodded because she already knew this "Oh so your aware of this, thats makes it easier. I know your a Jonin but Sasuke is a mere Genin.. he still has the chunin exams to do."

"That's true but we both are two S-rank ninjas, well Sasuke is at least a A-rank." Kakashi nodded.

"That would cause a whole lot of fear in this village but. So are yous planning in staying in the Leaf." Kakashi wondered.

"I'm not sure yet it's either here or the sand." Kakashi nodded.

"I think you should get back to Sasuke now and start your dancing." Lucy's face went bright red.

"So you heard us!" Kakashi was smiling under his mask. "Are you ever going back to the ANBU?" Kakashi seemed wierd when she asked him that.

"Nope, a Jonin does me good. Why you asking?" She starred at him.

"Was it hard in the ANBU?" Kakashi seemed odd with her asking all this.

"Yes it was why?" Kakashi was curious.

"I was thinking of joining the ANBU or being a Jonin when I go to one of the villages." Kakashi laughed.

"Jonin is for you." She laughed at went over to Sasuke who was talking to Naruto.

"Yeah I've only been with her for the last hour but I really must admit when you see her close up now as an 18 year old she is so hot!" Sasuke had his conversation with Naruto.

"Sasuke--" Naruto was warning Sasuke.

"She has a really nice figure now and oh the best part is--" He was interupted by Lucy.

"So what's the best part?!" Sasuke was scared stiff when he heard her vioce.

"Uh nothing Lucy nothing!" He was nervous that something bad was going to come out.

"Anyway, you coming? Or shall I wait for the "best part"?" He laughed.

"I think I'd prefer to go dancing" She smiled at grabbed his hand.

"Their a nice couple Sakura aren't they?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, why does no guys like me" She was sad because she wanted Sasuke.

"I know a guy that likes you" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"NARUTO!" She did her normal punch as usual, which Naruto hated so much because she always punched him.

"Sasuke?" She was walking with him.

"Yes?" Its not often they spend time together and what they when they did they never wanted to leave their side.

"Why me?" He seemed confused. "Why did you pick me to marry you?" He laughed.

"Because like my family you are very dear to me and because i have never felt this way about another girl or actully anyone." She smiled and gave him another hug. "Why do you keep hugging me like I'm a teddy" She laughed.

"Because I love you" Those words haunted him and he smiled.

"I love you too Lucy." He hugged her back and didn't want to let go.

--

"Well I sent Lucy outside with Sasuke... but they didn't say they were going anywhere..." Orochimaru didn't have a clue were they were and so did everyone else.

"Well they would be both dangerous around foriegn lands and if they are in the Leaf they could face alot of problems..." Sasori announced.

"True, that's maybe where they are now." Itachi explained.

"Well we need to search for them, so we got to split up Itachi you go to the Leaf with Kisame, Tobi! You go to the sand with Deidara, Zetsu go to the mist with Kubuto and Konan go to the Fire with Orochimaru and I'm going to look about this area myself. Now move out!" The leader called and everyone fleed.

--

"Kakashi asked me about us." Sasuke starred. "About are marriage and I asked him about the ANBU but he said I should just be a Jonin."

"He is right! No way your being in the ANBU." She put her head down. "What made you think that?"

"Well I thought it might be usefull in the village another person in the ANBU and I just thought because I left this village I wouldn't get much respect that if I joined the ANBU I would." Sasuke smiled.

"Well thats true but I'm not going to get much either but we will eventully be known as the Uchiha family." She laughed and so did he.


	15. What's wrong with Lucy?

"Uchiha family?! Now how many members are going to be in this?!" He laughed and she was just giving him a serious face, so he stopped.

"That is up to you, if you know what I mean.." She did know what she ment.

"No it's up to you because you have to help!" He was nearly going red with her saying that.

"Fine, umm.. 4 or 5?" She didn't look mad or happy she just looked in between..

"Not bad but when is the first going to happen?!" He starred at her as if she was crazy.

"Now that is up to you I don't mind whenever like!" He was getting nervous. She laughed.

**That night..**

"There you two are we were looking for you two all night!" Called Itachi.

"Itachi?" She was holding hands with Sasuke.

"Come on Lucy lets go" Sasuke made her go the other way.

"Lucy! We need to get going now, what have you two been at?" Itachi called.

"Uhh...dancing right Sasuke." She began to feel nervous because that isn't what she was doing.

"Right dancing yeah the tango." Itachi laughed and so did Konan.

"Konan?!" She saw her sister.

"So this is your future husband then! Well you picked a good one!" Itachi starred at her.

"Future husband?!" Konan just realised that she hadn't told Itachi because it was his brother.

Lucy put her head down and Konan just let out a sigh.

"Lucy you didn't tell my brother did you?" Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"No, I knew this would happen but he knew about the neck but didn't know it would be so soon.." She was scared and was clueless.

"It's ok" He kissed on the forehead.

"I see, Sasuke and Lucy, you two need to get going back to the Akatsuki headquarters" Before he said anything else a few other ninjas arrived and were about to attack.

"Itachi Uchiha!" They shouted at charged into him, Lucy tried to attack them to protect Itachi but for some reason she couldn't get any Chakra out and she had to just watch but luckly Itachi avoided the attacks.

"Lucy whats wrong?!" Shouted Konan.

"I can't use Chakra for some reason.." She could sence she was in a bit of pain.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I think I know what is wrong but I'll go see a docter in a few days time.." She knew why, but didn't want say.

"Oh ok come on then, before we get killed" Sasuke grabbed Lucy's hand and started running.

**A week later...**

She had found why she couldn't use Chakra she knew that it would make someone happy but she didn't know if it would others happy. She wasn't going to see Sasuke for a month but she needed to see him about what happened a week ago and what had happened 2 days ago. He might have took it hard but he should end up happy, after all everyone makes risks in thier life and Sasuke knew a week ago what he was doing could be risky but she thought it was worth it. She was sitting in her room and she was thinking who she would tell first Sasuke or her sister. She thought if she told her sister first she would be happy but mad that she didn't tell Sasuke, but if she told Sasuke first she would be mad that he was told it first. She really didn't know what to do. One this she was very sure of was Sasuke would be happy in the end. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Lucy called.

"Your caring sister who is wondering why you have been in your room for the past 2 days.." Konan called.

She thought to herself and decided she would tell Konan first about the news.

"Come in" She replied.

"What's wrong Lucy?" She sat beside her sister on the bed.

"I found out why I couldn't use Chakra.." Her sister knew it was very important to her.

"Oh then why?" Lucy was very scared of saying it and didn't know whether to say it or not.

"Because I'm--" She was interupted by Kisame.

"Ladys we have a meeting now." He called.

"Hai" Said both of them and they both got going to the meeting.

"Lucy, Konan sit" Said Pein. "Right, we have two things to deal with at the moment. One is to get the rest of the Foxs and sorting teams to get them. Ok Itachi your partner isn't Lucy no more it's Kisame. The reason for this is so that we have two people with different clans. So Lucy your partner is Deidara. Since that leaves Tobi partnerless that means Sasori is your partner. They are the only people changing teams ok?"

"Yes" Everyone agreed, but Lucy didn't say anything.

"Do you no agree Lucy?" Pein said.

"I do it's just..." She couldn't continue she would be kicked out of the Akatsuki if she told.

"She can't use any of her Chakra Pein." Konan stood up and announced.

"So she is getting married and can't use any chakra? I think I know why Konan, do you?" Lucy put her head down and Konan shook her head.

"Well I'll have a talk with her in a minute but at the moment this meeting is over." He announced.

"Hai!" Everyone left except Lucy.

"So Lucy do you know what this means?" He said.

"I have to move back to Suna and leave the Akatsuki?" Pein starred at her.

"I was thinking that but you can't leave, you will just get killed and we can't have that.. You are just going to have to leave for a year or two." She was smiling.

"Really? Your letting me do that?" He nodded. "When do I leave?"

"Whenever, you want but I think you should leave and tell Sasuke the news." She smiled then it dropped "Wait is it him that needs to know?"


	16. Feelings

"Of course he is the father!" Pein was just wondeing and he got her mad.

"Just wondering..have you told your sister?" She shook her head.

"I was going to but then Kisame came in about the meeting." He nodded and told her tell her sister before she leaves.

--

"So did you have fun yesterday?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern, now please tell me when are we going to train?" Sasuke asked.

"Later, anyway I have got a message from the Akatsuki leader asking me for permission for Lucy to see you, what do you think?" He starred at him and made a small smile.

"So she is coming then?" He asked.

"It also says on the letter that this is important, so I'm guessing she will have to come.." Orochimaru said.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow," He explained.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." He bowed at him then suddenly he took out his sword and put it through the old mans heart.

"So it comes to this Sasuke, after all I've done for you" He was laughing and finding it hard to breathe.

"Just shut up and die!" He yelled.

"Ku ku ku..." Before he could say anything else he was there lying dead. One of the legandary Sannin dead. So that leaves 2 left for now...

"Heh."

**The Next day...**

"WHAT?! Who?!" She said.

"Well from my sources it was Sasuke who killed him." A man with white long hair said.

"So he finally killed him then.." Naruto spoke. "THATS GREAT! Now will he come back to the Leaf?" Naruto was getting excited.

Tsunade shook her head. "No I'm afraid he won't, he will go after Itachi and Lucy." They both starred in shock.

"What?!" Sakura said.

"Well they are due to get married soon aren't they?" She laughed.

--

"Lucy? Why are you packing your bags?!" Lucy was packing her bags ready to head out.

"I have to leave for a year or two Konan." Her sister looked at her with shock.

"Why?!" She asked.

"Because I'm getting married to Sasuke soon and I'm going to have a baby, thats why I haven't been able to use Chakra." Her sister was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I am so proud of you and I don't want you to leave.." Her little sister hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit" She smiled at her sister and she tried to smile back

"Here, let me help" She said.

"Konan, before I go I have to visit Sasuke. I'm going now but I'm not bring my bags but I'll come back after seeing Sasuke.." Her sister smiled at her and her sister vanished before her eyes.

--

Sasuke was still in one of Orochimaru's hideout because he knew Lucy was coming. He hadn't seen Lucy in a week and the last time he saw her was like heaven, he enjoys being with her and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her she was very dear to him.

"Sasuke!" He heard a female voice coming from far away but he wasn't sure whether it was Lucy or not because she didn't have an Akatsuki cloak on her.

She walked closer and it was Lucy.

"Lucy.." He called.

"I missed you whole lot." She gave him a hug even though it hurt a bit.

"So what's this important news you want to tell me?" Lucy went red and was speechless.

"Well umm.. how do I put this...your going to be a father.." Sasuke was shocked, even more than her sister was.

"Wow... that's great..." She could sence he was shocked.

"Sasuke.." Then he smiled at her.

"I'm glad." She smiled back at him.

She was glad he wasn't mad at her, he was fine with it.

"Listen I have to continue my plan even with that." She just nodded because she knew he had to do it.

"It's ok, I quit the Akatsuki for 2 years today." He was shocked at that.

"WHAT?! I killed Orochimaru yesterday." She laughed. "What?"

"The old man is finally dead then." She was glad he was finally dead after all them years.

"Yup, were are you going to stay without the Akatsuki and I can't have you hanging around you will be tired to easily with all the traveling." She didn't know were to go.

"I might have to go to the Leaf or the sand but I'm not sure yet." Sasuke starred at her in shock.

"Well I think the Leaf because it would be too warm in the desert." She smiled.

"Yeah, but once your finished you'll have to come too you know.." He nodded.

"True but that won't be until at least a month or two.." She starred at him.

"I'm not going to see you for a month or two?!" She was shocked.

"I know it's harash but it has to be done.." He explained to her.

As they were walking about they went past a Sakura Tree and in his thoughts all he could think about was the pink haired ninja. _Does she still care about me... but I have Lucy now..._

--

"MARRIED?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yup. it might be here or the sand." Sakura felt hurt.. she still had feeling for him but just didn't know whether he had feelings for her..

"Oh..." She tried to smile but she couldn't she felt too hurt.

--

"Listen Sasuke, I need to getmy bags then I will be heading to the Leaf, so I'll see you in a few months time.." He shook his head. "What?"

"I'll meet you in the Leaf, I'll stay there today but tomorrow I'm leaving." She smiled and headed towards the Akatsuki hideout.

--

**After Lucy made it to the hideout.**

"Hello! I'm bac--WHAT?!" She shouted.


	17. Leaf

"I just thought since we were partners, I should introduce myself" He asked her.

"By saying "Hey baby, we need to have privite missions together"?! She punched Deidara.

"Hey what was that for?!" He asked.

"For hitting on a nearly married woman!" He starred in deep fear and shook.

"NEARLY MARRIED?! Who?" He wondered.

"Itachi's younger brother ok!" She was furious at him and she was glad that she was leaving.

"He is 16 and your 18! Did you put on weight?!" He looked at her stomach.

"YOU SAID WHAT?! It's possible since I'm a week pregnant..." His face dropped.

"You have got busy with Itachi's bro!" She was so mad at him she gave him another punch and tried to beat him up but Konan saw them.

"Deidara please leave her alone, Lucy you need to have a talk with Itachi, he knows about you and his brother but not the other bit." She put her head down and nodded.

"Hai, but that's not the only thing I need to tell him."

--

"Also from my other sources I've heard worse news, but it's good for some people but others it's awful." Jiraiya said to them.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about Sasuke and Lucy, I've heard that she is a week pregnant." With that all 3 faces dropped.

"Hah! So Sasuke's going...to...be...a...father" Naruto couldn't stop laughing while Sakura and Tsunade were very odd.

"I see, that means she might have to leave the Akatsuki for a year or two. It also means she needs somewhere to stay... Sasuke might bring her to the leaf since when he was a child he has lived here." Sakura nodded but inside she was hurt.

_Sasuke a father... no... and it's Lucy's child a pure Uchiha family..._

"So your saying Sasuke might be in the Leaf?! Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded. Naruto was so excited. Sakura got a little hope up.

"If that does happen it would mean.. Sasuke and Lucy would be living here." Naruto gasped. "It also means that he would have to do the chunin exams as well as you Naruto, but he would have the skills to be in the ANBU and so would Lucy."

"Hai." Naruto starred at Hinata who didn't really care about Sasuke. He walked over to her and she was going red. "Hinata would you maybe like to get some ramen later?"

Hinata frooze her heart was beating fast. "T-tha-t sound-s g-great Naruto.." Naruto made a cheesy grin and Hinata smiled.

Inner Sakura: _GREAT! Sasuke is going to have a wife and a child and Naruto might have a girlfriend! I have nothing! _

"I'll see you all tomorrow at 12PM, I have a mission for yous." They nodded and left her office.

--

"Itachi?" She knocked on his door hoping that he would let her in.

"Hn. Come in" He said.

She sat on the edge of his bed. "Itachi, you know I'm getting married to your brother don't you?" Itachi gave her a little nod "Well also I'm a week pregnant with his child" Itachi didn't change his emotion at all.

"I see" He spoke.

"Itachi, I know his plans and what he is going to--" Before she could finished Itachi interupted.

"He is going to kill me, take his revange.." Lucy nodded. "I know."

"Itachi, just try your best not to die and try not to kill Sasuke either please?" Itachi shook his head.

"No, I want to die. My time has come, it's fate Lucy. I did what I did and get what I get for doing it."

Lucy knew what he was on about. "I see." She gave Itachi a hug because she knew she wasn't going to see him again.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm leaving the Akatsuki for two years and this might be the last time I see you again..." She was crying she couldn't help it. Itachi and her were close and have been for a whole lot of years. Even before she joined the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He smiled at her but only a small smile which made her smile back.

"I need to get going, bye" She left Itachi's room and closed the door she couldn't help but cry again.

She grabbed her bags and started heading towards the Leaf. She didn't know how the villagers might react at her coming. She was slightly afraid that she might not be welcomed. She wouldn't be welcomed in the sand but she might be because of Gaara being the Kazekage. She wondered where Sasuke might be. Would he be in the Leaf already? What would they do to him a missing nin like herself. Only the Leaf was his village, hers was the Sand.

--

Sasuke was at the Leaf's gates waiting for Lucy. He wanted to enter but he said he would wait on her. He saw Naruto and Hinata heading towards the Ichiraku Ramen. Thankfully Hinata didn't notice him but someone did...

"Hinata, does he look familar to you?" Hinata shook her head but then said something.

"The h-hair looks a b-bit like S-Sasuke's hair.." Naruto starred for a while and reconized the clothes..

"Sasuke?" He called aloud.

"Huh?" He turned around to see his former teamate and Hinata. "Naruto!" He shouted back.

Naruto walked over to him and so did Hinata.

"Your back?!" He stook his head.

"Sorry Naruto but no, I'm only here to see if Lucy can live here and maybe I will too." He smirked at Naruto.

"So you might be coming back?" He nodded.

"Seems like that." Up in the distance he could see someone walking.

"I heard the news about Lucy is it true?" Sasuke turned around to face Naruto.

"Yes why?" Naruto just starred.

"Just wondering.. Oy! Lucy!" He called to her.

"Hey Naruto! So this is were u were Sasuke.." Sasuke justed gave her a confused stare.

"Yeah..." He said.

Sakura was walking past Ichiraku and saw Naruto, Hinata and Lucy standing at the gate.

"Lucy what are you doing here?!" She shouted.

Sasuke reconized her voice and starrred at her and Sakura just noticed that Sasuke was with them as well. She couldn't help but stare back and blush because he was smiling at her.

"Sasuke..." she walked over to them. "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Inner Sasuke: _Why do I feel like this... like I've missed her..._

Inner Sakura: _He is just starring right at me..._

Inner Naruto: _I wonder when I can get my ramen..._

Inner Hinata: _Sasuke has changed alot but not as much as Naruto-kun... I can't believe I'm on a date with him..._

Inner Lucy: _Sasuke better not be starring at that pink hair...or I'll kill him...that bitch there..._


	18. Now your gone

"Sasuke why are you here...with...Lucy?" She called.

He starred at her for a moment. "Asking permission for Lucy to stay here." He grinned at Sakura and Lucy just starred at Sasuke.

"I see.." She was disappointed he wasn't there for her.

"Hinata, we need to get something to eat come on!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto and Hinata are a cute couple don't you think Sasuke?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, the dobe finally found someone." Lucy laughed. "Well we better get heading towards the Hokage's office Lucy." She nodded and followed.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at Sakura, he had a bit more feelings for her now than he ever did. She had really grown up in his eyes. She even had great strengh like Tsunade. If he had have been smarter at the time there could have been 2 Uchiha familys his and Lucys, but now there is only one..

"You seem a bit odd around this village.." Lucy told him.

"Well... I was here a week ago but that was at night when there wasn't as many people about, but now everyone is here." She laughed.

"You have changed but except your hair looks nearly the same. You have grown much taller." He starred at her.

"So most people would reconize me?" She nodded. "Shit..."

"Don't worry, your a Uchiha remember a worthy clan that was in the Leaf and it's not hard to know that with the symbol on the back of your shirt..."

"Your one too, do you not show off your clan?" Sasuke asked her.

"Of course I do" She was wearing a jacket because it was cold outside but took it off to show him the symbol.

"WHAT?! It's even smaller than mine!" He shouted.

"Hey! I' was in the Akatsuki you know! Itachi doen't even show his at all!" He glarred at her.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and looked up at the Hokage's tower. "That's us here.."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine Sasuke." She gave him a smile.

Tsunade looked down from her office and saw two figures glarring up to her.

"Shizune!" She came running into her office.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" She called.

"Who are they? Whoever they are send them up to my office now, I think they want to see me..." Shizune nodded and ran out of her office.

"Could it be..." Tsunade questioned.

--

"Who is going to be my partner now that she is gone?!" He yelled at Pein.

"I don't know yet Deidara! Now would you shut up already! I'm busy trying to figure out who is going to do the mission she was going to do!" He yelled back.

Deidara just went on with a pissed off face on him.

"Konan! Could you capture the Kyuubi?!" She shook her head.

"Sorry but I can not." Pein was over stressed by all this.

"Itachi! Kisame!" He called them.

"What is it leader-sama?" Kisame rushed over while Itachi just walked over.

"ITACHI! Get your ass over here now!" Pein called pissed off with him.

"What..."

"Since you and Lucy were supposed to capture the Kyuubi do you think you and Kisame could?" Itachi nodded. "Good now! Your free to go!"

--

Sasuke saw a black haired woman come running towards them.

"Shizune?" He called.

"Sasuke and Lucy! We were just talking about you two an hour ago!" Both of them had a confused look on thier faces. "Tsunade asked me to see who was here and tell them to come to her office, so go on ahead in." Sasuke nodded and all three of them headed toward Tsunade's office.

On their way up Shizune explained why and what they were talking about an hour ago.

"Information goes out quickly doesn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well if is about an Akatsuki member and a missing nin from our village of course it is!" Shizune said. "Well that's us here."

"Hai." Lucy said.

Sasuke opened the door and found Tsunade sitting on her chair infront of her desk. She hadn't changed at all and in her office was also Jiraiya.

"So the rumors were true Lucy! Congratulations!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Welcome back Sasuke and Lucy. We heard you were in the Leaf a week ago am I right?" They both nodded. "Just checking anyway, why are you BOTH here?"

"Tsunade, I know the Uchiha reseince is still open and is opened for Uchiha's only. I was wondering if a Uchiha family could be started up in the Leaf, I know it is only one pregnant women but it is one more Uchiha alive..." Tsuande starred at him.

"Heh. Well the truth is that once you two were to get married or if you's two got married to different people, you would actully own them because it was the will of your father and mother Sasuke." Sasuke starred in horror at Tsunade.

"Will?!" He said confused.

"Yes your father and mother knew the Uchiha clan would come to an end and left a will for you." She opened her desk drawer and lifted a few documents. "Let's see here. Ah! Uchiha! Got it. Right it says for your one since you were the youngest brother you would be in charge of the ANBU squad of Police Force! What?!" Sasuke laughed.

"I don't think ANBU is my thing but the police force..hmm...didn't that quit because there were no Uchiha's left?" Tsunade nodded. "So if I were to lead that and take control it would mean I would start it all over again. They were the people who took mission requests in and investigated the A and B rank to make it a C or D for genins.. they also looked about villages to see if there was anythng that the Leaf could do for them."

"Hai that's true Sasuke and in the will it also says about the first Uchiha married gets the Uchiha Residence. I'm guessing it's you then Sasuke. Though Sasuke does this mean once you and Lucy get settled in to these houses, does that mean you are staying here Sasuke." He shook his head. "How come?"

"I still haven't reached my last goal yet, revenge on my brother for killing my clan." Tsunade nodded in disappointment. "I will be staying today but tomorrow I have to leave."

"Would you like a team to help you with this?" He shook his head.

"No I don't need a team."


	19. Settling In

**Somewhere in the Leaf Village.**

"Thank-you N-Naruto-kun for t-taking me out f-for l-lun-ch." She felt very nervous around him.

"No problem Hinata! Hehe. You have changed alot Hinata you look alot prettier!" Hinata blushed at him saying that and began to feel dizzy.

"HINATA!" She had fainted at him saying this.

--

"I see Sasuke." Tsuande spoke. "Well here are the keys, I hope you have a nice stay here Lucy and I will come visit often because with you pregnant your going to need check ups to see how the baby is doing, right Lucy?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Tsuande looked at her.

"Please Lucy call me Tsunade." She nodded and followed Sasuke to the Uchiha Residence.

"So which of the houses we staying in Sasuke?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet." He smiled at her because he was happy to have these houses.

The arrived at the Uchiha residence and Sasuke opened the gate.

"It's been a long time since I've been here.." Sasuke said the last time he was here was about 2-3 before he left the village.

She smiled at him. "I haven't been here since I was 2 or 3.." Sasuke starred at her.

"nearly 16 years then?" She nodded he was surprised.

"My sister looked after me in Suna when I was little.." Sasuke starred at her.

"Wait, you told me your sister died when you were 6" She nodded again.

"She faked her death... but all along she was in the rain village.." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you remember which house it was?" She laughed and nodded.

They walked towards a fairly big house.

"This is it here it was in the center." Lucy took her bag off her shoulder and looked about in it.

"What are you looking for?" He bent down to see what she was doing.

"Well you can't get into a house without a key right?" He starred at her and looked through the bunch of keys Tsunde had given him.

"It should be here" He looked and looked but it seemed to be missing. "I think it's missing."

She laughed. "Of course it is, I have it here."

She put the key into the key hole and unlocked the door. The house seemed to be very fancy and had the Uchiha symbol all around it.

"Are family were very proud to be Uchiha.." Sasuke laughed.

"I can see that." He looked about the house. "Wealthy side of the clan then?"

"You could say that, but not that rich." She laughed at him. "So which house were you thinking? Yours or mine?"

"I think yours because mine just brings back bad memories." She looked confused for a second but then realised what he ment.

"I see. Well then I better unpack then." She walked up the stairs and found her old bedroom. It was a light blue colour with the Uchiha symbol on her walls.

--

"Hinata?! Are you awake?!" Naruto was shouting at her.

Hinata found herself in Naruto's house on his sofa. She thought she would be still on the ground were she fainted.

"Nar-r-uto-kun..." She could see him clearly now. He was starring down at her and she was looking up at him.

"Hinata-chan! Your awake!" He had a grin on his face and helped her to get up.

"W-why am I h-here Naruto-k-kun?" She asked nervously.

"I couldn't leave you on the streat could I? You could have caught a cold Hinata!" She gave him a little smile.

"T-thank-you" she told him.

"Is you head ok Hinata? It did hit off the ground.." Naruto asked her, concerned about her.

Inner Hinata: _Naruto is so sweet... I want to tell him I love him but...I can't..._

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun.." He smiled at her.

"How about tomorrow we go to the park for awhile Hinata?" She blushed again. "Hinata are you ok?"

"O-Ok Naruto-K-kun..." He smiled and Hinata left his house and closed the door behind her.

Inner Hinata: _Naruto...I think...he does like me..._

**No sure honey! He called you pretty! He also asked you on another date.**

_Your right! Tomorrow I will tell him!. Or will I..._

--

Sasuke followed her into her room.

"Lovely room isn't it?" Sasuke starred at her.

"A bit baby-ish is it not?" Lucy laughed.

"That's what I mean" Sasuke was confused. "I mean this could be the baby's bedroom.."

He laughed. "A bit early thinking about that now." She smiled.

"Sasuke, why can't you just stay for a few more days?" She looked at his as if she was begging him.

"If I go tomorrow it means I can get done what has to be done quicker Lucy." She smiled at him again. "By that time you would see a bigger bump." She starred at him.

"Bigger Bump?!" She looked furious at him and he he looked scared.

"I mean your stomagh!" Then she laughed. "Huh?"

"Good." Sasuke starting helping Lucy unpack.

"Ermm...Lucy how short is this dress?" He starred at it.

"Hey! That's my night dress!" Sasuke starred at her in fear.

"Night...dress?" Lucy turned around and felt like punching him.

"Yes I wear in bed when I go to SLEEP!" He was glad.

--

"How do you think Sasuke and Lucy are getting on Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"They should be fine Shizune" Shizune looked at Tsunade.

"Is Lucy not young to be having a child?" Tsunade looked at her.

"She is a bit young but she will be fine.." Shizune nodded.

"Here is some paperwork that was sent by the--" She was interruped.

"LEAVE THAT FOR TOMORROW! I need some sake Shizune.."

"Hai!" She rushed off to get her some sake.

--

Lucy yawned after all it was 11PM.

"I think somebody is tired.." Sasuke told her with his arms around her waist.

"I think your right, I better get heading to bed.." Sasuke was heading towards Lucy's old sister's room (were he was going to sleep for the night.) "Oh when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Not until the afternoon so yes you will be able to say goodbye." With saying that the both of them headed towards their beds.


	20. Night Wishes

It was 12PM and Lucy was fast asleep but Sasuke was still lying in bed thinking about plans for the next day. He had a long distance to travel since he is way back in the Leaf. If he was at Orochimaru's hideout it would have been far quicker. Then he thought of something that crossed his mind earlier that day. Sakura Haruno. He thought that she had grown more beautiful and had given it her all just to train with Tsunade. Now look at her she is like Tsunade's twin sister.. (Only she doesn't drink..just yet anyway..) He decided to take a walk, so he got out of his bed, put on his usual clothes and headed out the door, locking it behind him. It was dark outside, the wind was heavy and the moon was full. He noticed that the Leaf hadn't changed one bit since he left. Except for the new Hokage's face on the moutains. All of a sudden he heard voices coming from a local bar.

"So they might be staying here?!"

"Yup! Sakura pass me more Sake!" He noticed that the female voice was Tsunade but after seeing that Sakura was there he decided to take a seat with them. The male voice was Jiraiya, well he kind of expected that.

"Sasuke! How is Lucy is she settled in?" Jiraiya asked.

"She sure is." Jiraiya handed him over a bottle of sake. "No thanks, I have a mission to do tomorrow."

When Sakura had got the sake for Tsunade, she turned around at the table and noticed another figure sitting around them. As she got closer the figure seemed clear to her.

"Sasuke?!" She nearly yelled.

"Don't tell me your drunk to Sakura?" Sakura was nearly about to punch him when she forgot she had sake in he hands.

"Unlike them two I'm not." Sasuke laughed. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

--

Hinata and Naruto were fast asleep in thier own homes. Before Hinata went to sleep all she could think about was her future with Naruto, now that she realized that he does sort of like her. He may not be as cool as the Uchiha but to Hinata he was even cooler. He had always stood out from the crowd in her eyes.

--

"Couldn't get to sleep so I decided to go for a walk then I heard these two talking" She nodded. "Wait, why are YOU here?"

"Since I train with Tsuande I have to assist her as well." He laughed not a small one but he laughed hard. "You do that again and I'm going to punch you to deaf."

"Ok, I'll stop." He knew her incredable strengh these days.

"Good!" Sakura sat down beside Tsunade and handed the sake over to her.

"Thanks Sakura." Tsunde gave her a smile but not a normal one a drunk one.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade, is that ok?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah but I'll call you when I need more Sake!" She nodded and followed Sasuke outside.

"Yes Sasuke?" He looked at her in the eyes admiring her beauty, she really had grown up.

He kept starring at her. While she was completly confused what he was thinking.

"Sakura, you have grown up more womanly now." Sakura blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Sasuke." He smiled back at her. "Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

Sasuke pushed Sakura up againest a wall and whispered in her ear.

"What does it look like I'm doing.." With saying that he kissed her.

Sakura was enjoying it and so was Sasuke but suddenly Sakura pushed him away.

"Sasuke! What?! Your getting married and having a baby and yet you kissed me?! Sasuke, if Lucy saw that she'd kill you!" With her saying that she ran off leaving him standing there.

"Sakura, wait.." He was too late.

--

She woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go see Sasuke if he was still sleeping. She went down the stares and noticed that key wasn't where she left it yesterday. She walked into her sisters old bedroom and found no one there. She decided to turn on the lights to make sure. He wasn't there and his clothes weren't there either. What she was thinking was "Has he gone already?! He said in the afternoon he would leave?!" She decided to get her clothes on and see if he was still in the town.

--

Sasuke was walking along back to the Uchiha Residence to get some sleep, he was begining to feel tired. Then he noticed someone walking out from the Uchiha Residence.

"Sasuke?!" Lucy called seeing a figure walking toward her.

"Yeah?" He looked very tired.

The walked toward each other at were standing at the Uchiha Residence gates.

"Where have you been? I was worried you were gone already?" She hugged him glad he was there.

"I just out for a walk because I couldn't get to sleep" She laughed.

"I think your tired now." He tried to laugh but he was too tired. "Come on, you need your sleep for a big day tomorrow."

He yawned and headed towards his new home to be.

"Right, I'm going to go to sleep, night" He nodded and hugged her. Then he got into his own bed and fell asleep straight away unlike Lucy who lay in bed wondeing "Was he really away for a walk?"


	21. Leaving

_**The Next Morning.**_

It was 10AM. Lucy woke up still feeling tired. She didn't know what to wear at all. She only had a small bump because she was only pregnant for about a week. She just decided to wear a casual brown dress with a white top under he dress. She woke up before Sasuke and decided not not to wake him because he had a long day today. She hadn't been in her house for a whole lot of years and there was nothing for breakfast, so she put on a jacket and headed to the market. It was empty at this time in the morning but all the shops were still open. She went inside the bakery and ordered some bread. Then she went into the local corner shop and got everything else she needed. While she was picking up everything she needed she bumped into Kakashi.

"Good Morning Lucy." Even though he was only at the local corner shop he still wore his mask, but she could see him smiling under it.

"Good morning" She just went on but then Kakashi stopped her.

"Wait, do you know were Sasuke was last night?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he went out on a walk why?" Kakashi looked disappointed.

"It's nothing, well I better get going." She looked confused but just continued shopping.

It was about 11AM by the time she got home and Sasuke still wasn't up. She laughed. She noticed that there was something in his bag. It was a photo of him and his family when he was younger. He looked so cute. Beside him was his brother Itachi, he looked alot like his father. She lifted it up and took a closer look at it. Sasuke looked so happy in that picture. She saw Sasuke rolling about on the bed and quickly put it back. He yawned sat up on the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head. Your finally up!" She laughed.

"Yeah I'm up."

"Well I'm going to make breakfast." He nodded slightly and got dressed in his usual outfit that he wore, when he was with Orochimaru.

"Kakashi was asking about you this morning, when I was at the market getting breakfast. He was asking me were you where last night." Lucy shouted from the kitchen, Sasuke eyes was wide open now.

"Oh yeah, I saw him at the bar." She laughed.

"I never knew he drunk? That's new, he probably didn't see you walk by then." Sasuke was in the kitchen beside Lucy by now.

"Ok breakfast is ready." While she was saying this she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Lucy." She nodded and waited at the kitchen door to see who is was.

"Heya!" He shouted at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well me and Hinata are going to Ichiruku Ramen tonight and wondered if you two wanted to come as well." Sasuke starred at Lucy who just looked at Naruto.

"I can but I don't think Sasuke can..or can you?" She looked disappointed.

"Sorry Naruto but I can't I have to go away this afternoon to meet up with a few people." He nodded.

"So what about it Lucy do you still want to come?" She nodded.

"Sure I'd love to, why don't you bring someone else oh maybe Sakura." Sasuke starred at her and was worried what Sakura might say to Lucy.

"Hai! Good idea all team 7 could be there!" Sasuke starred at him. "Oh I forgot to mention Sasuke, Hinata is on our team now." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you later Naruto!" Naruto waved while Sasuke closed the door.

"Well now I don't have to buy anything for tea. Sasuke, do you need help packing your bag." He shook his head.

"I've already got that packed Lucy so there is no need to worry." She looked down.

"So how long do you think you will be?" Sasuke starred at her.

"A month or two it depends how quickly I can gather my team and how long it takes to get a hold of Itachi." She nodded. Sasuke hugged her because he was going to be away for awhile without seeing her.

"I'll miss you" He smiled.

"You'll be fine don't worry." She tried to smile back "Is something to matter?"

"Sasuke, your mission might take more than 2 months.." Sasuke looked confused.

"What do you mean?!" Lucy didn't want to explain.

"You'll know sooner or later don't worry about it." He nodded looking confused.

"I might go to the Akatsuki headquarters maybe in a week or two.." Sasuke looked shocked. "To visit my sister..." He was glad.

"Well then I could bump into you maybe." He had a big grin on his face. She laughed.

"Maybe."

It was 1PM and Sasuke was leaving the Leaf in half an hours time. He didn't know who he would miss more Lucy or Sakura. He had feelings for both girls only one of the girls knows that. Lucy felt strange around Sasuke now but didn't know why. He seemed to be different. She was a bit worried about him. Sasuke had a whole lot of feelings for Lucy but in his heart Sakura was there. He was her teamate and she had a crush on him when they were 13. He did Date Lucy when he was 13, and didn't really care what Sakura thought of it and didn't care about her at all. Now it's all coming back to him.

He let out a breath while him and Lucy were heading towards the gates.

"Well I guess this is it, for about 2 months" Lucy hugged him and sasuke hugged her back.

Then Sasuke let go of Lucy and bent down on his knees. He was rubbing Lucy's stomach after all his child was in there.

"Keep them safe Lucy whether it's a boy or girl I don't care just keep them safe." She smiled and nodded. She knew Sasuke would make a good father.


	22. Mistakes happen

Lucy watched as Sasuke left the village and passed the gates. She would miss him dearly, but she knew he had to do what he had to do. So when he left she headed back to her quiet home. Just herself there. She decided that she might take a visit to Kurenai's home to get advice about the stages in pregnantcy. She was pregnant with Asuma's child who had died. She needed advice since Sasuke would be away. She may not know her that well but she knew she would be able to help her.

It was about 4PM, an hour before she was heading out with Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. She decided to go to Kurenai's house now. She was walking towards her house when she saw he walking the oppisite way and she decided to draw her attention to her.

"Lucy Uchiha?" Kurenai hadn't seen her since she was 15.

"Kurenai, I would like to speak to you for a moment." Kurenai nodded. "It's about Pregnantcy." She looked surprised at her.

"Your pregnant?" She nodded. "Who's the father?" She laughed because she thought the whole village knew by now.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She knew that Sasuke had left the village today and was glad the father was Sasuke not an Akatsuki member.

"I see." So they started to talk about pregnantcy and they were talking about it for 30 minutes.

"I see, so I won't notice anything for about another 2 weeks, how big would it be in 2 or 3?" She looked confused.

"Well I'm about 6 months, so it would be noticable by then, so yes Sasuke would be able to notice." She laughed and so did Lucy. "Anytime, you need advice please tell me Lucy." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Kurenai." She smiled back and her.

It was 4:45PM so she decided to just wait outside Ichiruku Ramen for Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. To her surprise Sakura was already there.

"Hi Lucy!" She smiled at Lucy and Lucy smiled back.

"Hey Sakura."

"Lucy, I need to talk to you for a moment." She nodded and began to talk.

"WHAT?!" Lucy was so shocked, so angry, so sad.

"It's true Kakashi even saw." Lucy was about to cry.

"You sure he wasn't drunk?" Sakura shook his head.

"He wasn't he didn't even touch any sake." Lucy couldn't help but neally cry.

"So he lied about everything to me, I was used to restore a clan." She felt so hurt and Sakura forgot that she was pregnant with his child.

"Oh.. I see." Lucy looked down at her necklace and ripped it off her neck.

"Here when he gets back, tell him it's over." Sakura felt so guilty for telling her that. She had just ruined the love between Lucy and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lucy! Where are you going?!"Lucy turned around and she was crying like made.

"Where I grew up, were I belong." Sakura didn't have a clue right now.

Lucy ran straight towards her home. Hurt, Confused, Lost, Angery. She couldn't run for too long or it would hurt and that's what happened, she fell on her knees and cried.

--

He felt a shower coming it was unusual because it was summer. He could sence something was wrong.

--

"Hinata! Lucy and Sakura is waiting for us!" Hinata was getting ready to get going.

"Let's go!" She had her purple jacket on her and headed to Ichiruku Ramen with Naruto.

They saw Sakura there but no Lucy. The both looked at each other.

"Has Lucy arrived yet Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded and told them what had just happened.

"Now she is away home and is heading back to Suna. She gave me this." Naruto and Hinata looked at the Uchiha necklace and knew Lucy was very upset.

"Sakura you shouldn't have told her! Now when Sasuke gets back he is just going to get shouted at and is going to loose his kid!" Naruto shouted at Sakura.

"I know, it just came out." Hinata hugged Sakura who felt terrible for what she had done.

"Hinata stay here with Sakura, I'm going to see Lucy." Naruto rushed to see Lucy at her home. On his way there he found her crying on the ground.

"Lucy! Come on we need to get you home!" Lucy turned around and Naruto noticed that her Sharingon was activated.

"Just leave me alone Naruto!" She got up off the ground and ran towards her home but she stop clutching her stomach.

"Lucy, you can't run in your condiction." She already knew that but just ran she didn't want anyone near her.

She got to her house and just lay on the bed crying her heart out. She couldn't help but think about the child that was inside her. It was his child and hers. Who is going to look after it? Where? She could help but remember the night before the chunin exams..

_She kissed Sasuke on his forehead he blushed slightly. _

_"Heh." She gave him a big grin and he smiled at her._

_He starred at her for a few seconds and tryed to think about his future and was she going to be in it. He reached out into his pocket and there lay in his hand was a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. Lucy just starred at it._

_"What's that?" He gave her a smirk and quickly went behind her._

_"It's for you" He put it on her neck, she gave him a smile and thanked him for the lovely gift. "Make sure you don't loose it"_

_"I won't." He walked towards his home and Lucy walked towards her hotel, that was the last they saw of each other for a few years._

She felt so stupid for accepting that. If she knew what it ment, she probably wouldn't have.


	23. Visit

She had never felt so annoyed and upset ever in her life. Not even the time she found her sister was alive was as bad as the feeling she had now.

--

Sasuke was nearly at Orochimaru's hideout when he had a funny feeling that something was wrong..

--

"Poor Lucy..." Hinata felt sorry for both girls. Naruto decided to go tell Tsunade about it. She needed to know that Lucy was going to move and he was also going to give her the necklace so that Sasuke knew where it was when he came back.

Naruto was at the Hokage's tower and was begining to walk up the stairs when he passed Kakashi at a bar.

"Hey Kakashi-sensi!" Kakashi looked a bit down but it was more likely he was drunk.

"Yo" Yeah Kakashi was drunk. "Want some, it's soo good Sasuke!" Naruto gave him a big eye stare.

"Nah I'm fine, well I got to go see ya!" He rushed off because he was so creeped.

"Oh Sasuke?" Naruto turned to see what he had to say. "Remember: Kiss ass!" Naruto just ran.

He rushed into Tsunade's office and there she was doing her usual paperwork.

"Oh Naruto! What seems to be the problem." Naruto reached into his pocket and lifted out the Uchiha necklace.

"How did you get this?" Naruto began explaining to Tsunade what had happened earliar on.

"Then I found her on the ground crying, I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me and she just ran to her house." Tsunade seemed disappointed.

"Excuse me Naruto, I think I will talk to her." Naruto nodded while he watched Tsunade go out of her office.

"Hai!" Naruto left also.

--

Sasuke knew something wasn't right and decided to head in a different direction.

--

Lucy was just thinking about everything she had done with Sasuke and she felt so stupid for everything. She was worried about the child, sure she could raise it herself but when it gets older and asks about not having a dad, that would make things worse. She was just sitting on her bed, she had stopped crying because she didn't give a toss about Sasuke now, she was too worried about the child. She was just remembering everthing when she heard a knock on the door, she decided not to answer it.

"Lucy, it's Tsunade here. I need a word with you." Lucy knew she had to answer the door since it was the Hokage.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" She opened the door not very cheerful looking.

"May I come in?" Lucy nodded and Tsunade took a seat in her living room. "Lucy, I heard what happened ealiar on."

"What about it?" Lucy was so worried about what Tsunade was going to say.

"Well now that Sasuke is out of the picture I am afraid to say that--" Lucy already knew.

"I am not welcome here, I know I was only aloud here because Sasuke." Tsunade nodded.

"So where are you going to go." Lucy was worried about that as well.

"Well I can't stay here and I'm not sure whether I am aloud in Suna" Tsunade laughed.

"You would be because Gaara is the Kazekage!" Lucy smiled.

"Heh. That's good to know well I better pack my--" Before she could finish she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you going to get that?" Lucy shook her head. "Lucy, Sasuke is away now." She nodded but didn't get up. "Lucy?" She let out a sigh and got up from the couch and answered the door.

"I'm glad your awake at this time of night Lucy! I just thought since there was a storm coming, I should come--" Before he could say anything else she closed the door on him. "Hey Lucy! Lucy?!"

"Who was it Lucy?" Lucy ran upstairs into her room, so Tsunade knew who it was. She opened the door. "Sasuke!" He was surprised to see Tsunade.

"Tsunade why are you here?!" He was just confused about everything, he set on the sofa then Tsunade did the same.

"Look she found out what you did last night. Now she is faced with many problems 1. She has your child and doesn't want to see you! 2. She is not welcome here now. 3. She has canceled her own wedding." His eyes popped up like mad.

"You have got to be joking me! Lucy!" He ran upstairs into her room and found her on her bed just sitting there nearly crying. "Lucy listen its not what it looks like..." He could see the furry in her eyes.

"Look Sasuke. Kakashi saw with his eye. I believe him. Now if you will excuse me I need to pack my bags." Sasuke stood there is horror.

"Lucy, look it was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it.." Lucy starred at him.

"Sasuke, look we are over." Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her.

"What about the child!" She stoof there with her arms folded.

"Sasuke, the child is mine. Your busy with your revenge. I can't let you keep the child." Sasuke was getting pissed off a bit.

"But will I be able to see it?!" Lucy shook her head. "WHAT?!"

"No I don't want you in it's life or even mine! Look we are over, you cheated on me!" Sasuke felt down.

"Lucy, please. It's both of our child. It needs a father and a mother." She stood there not half listening.

"It needs a mother more than a father. Please Sasuke just leave." She wasn't in the mood to fight.

Tsunade was just listening to their conversation and just laughing.


	24. Life is hard

"Sasuke, it needs a mother more than a father. Just leave please." He stood there not believing what was happining.

"I can't, I came here to prevent me getting hurt in the storm. So can I at least stay tonight?" She looked at him.

"Fine, as long as you don't talk to me." He stood there watching her pack her bags.

"Lucy, please can we talk about this?" She laughed.

"We are talking now and I think I'm going to end it now as well." She carried her bag, went downstairs and walked out of the house.

"Tsunade, do you think I'll ever see my child or her again?" Tsuande laughed.

"I doubt it. Why did you kiss Sakura anyway, you knew you had a child and a near wife so why?" He stood there in grief.

"I don't know. I just have a few feelings for her..." Tsunade starred.

"More than your feelings for Lucy?" He shook his head.

"No Lucy is a one of a kind." She laughed again. "What?"

"You mean the only FEMALE Uchiha alive" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Even if she wasn't Uchiha I would have still dated her..." Tsunade nodded.

"Sasuke, you've just lost her. Now the only thing you can do is do what you need to do and when that is done maybe then she will forgive you. If she doesn't well..you've completly lost her and your child." He began to feel angry.

"Tsunade, I am not waiting a few "years" over 1 girl and a child. Look I can find someone else." With saying that he went into Lucy's bedroom and slammed the door behind.

He looked about in it and he couldn't let go of the Uchiha necklace. He would have never expected all this to happen.

--

Lucy was walking the streets of Konaha, people gave her dirty looks these days now that Sasuke had left and other avoided her. She decided she would see a friend who would help her in times like these. She rung the door bell of their house.

"Ah! Lucy! Come in!" He shouted as usual.

"Hey Naruto." She took a seat on his couch. "Sasuke is here in the Leaf." She gasped.

"What's that basterd want from Sakura now!" Lucy laughed.

"He came because he needed shelter because a storm is coming." Naruto gave her a nod.

"Ah. I see. So why you here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I thought that you might need some company and I needed to get away from Sasuke." Naruto gave her a grin.

"Well I am glad you came here." Lucy smiled. "So how is the baby doing?" Lucy starred.

"I need to go to the docters to find out." Naruto nodded.

"Why don't you go see Tsunade?" She looked down.

"I can't now that me and Sasuke is over I'm not welcome here, at all.." Naruto seemed very shocked.

"WHAT?! They are just going to kick you out like that!" She nodded.

"Yeah, so I'm moving back to Suna." He nodded.

"When?..." she let out a sigh.

"I should be going tomorrow." Naruto seemed sad that she was leaving. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll come visit." She smiled and him and Naruto gave her a big grin.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you to Suna myself so you don't have to travel alone." He smiled at her while Lucy looked shocked.

"Naruto, I'm fine traveling myself really." He nodded.

"But you might need company." Lucy laughed.

"Thanks Naruto." She gave him a small hug.

"Heh. No problem." They let go.

"How are you and Hinata doing?" He smiled.

"Great! I am going on a date tomorrow morning!" She smiled back.

"That's good."

--

He saw everthing Lucy had with her. She still had her Akatsuki cloak with her. Her Weapons. A red dress and loads of others. He couldn't help but think of all the times they had together and everthing they had had fallen to pieces. He even lost his child.

He heard footsteps going up the stairs so put everything down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke, go to my sister's old room if you want to go to sleep please." Sasuke starred at her.

"Lucy..." He starred at her nearly in tears himself. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Sasuke, please just leave."

**The Next Morning**

Sasuke woke up early to start his mission. He knew it was over between him and Lucy. So he did what she wanted, so he got out of Lucy's life and the child's life.

--

Naruto was getting ready for his morning date with Hinata, he loved spending time with her.

--

Lucy was still sleeping, she was tired from everything. She eventully woke up, she still felt depressed and lonely without Sasuke but she really didn't want to see. Though sometimes she said to herself "I do need him". She felt so stupid for even leaving him. She should have just let the whole "kissing Sakura" thing go and just be happy with Sasuke..


	25. Time goes so fast

**Authors Note: **I am making a 2 month time skip. So Lucy is nearly 3 months pregnant. She is in Suna at the moment. Naruto guided her and thanked him dearly. Naruto bumped into Gaara and Naruto told him to take good care of Lucy and her child. Gaara agreed as Kazakage he should do what was best. Sasuke is with team Hebi and the Leaf are out searching for Sasuke (including Naruto who went back 2 days after guiding Lucy) Sasuke is still on his journey but has stopped because he heard someone coming.

"Oye! Sempi! I hear something!" A loud vouce shouted.

"Heh. Well me might have something to then, un.." They began to search about them..

"Hai! Deidara-sempai?" Tobi and Deidara were after something.

"What Tobi?" He didn't really like Tobi at all..

"Is there anyone from the Akatsuki that has left?" Tobi wondered.

"Yeah. Lucy Uchiha." He was getting excited.

--

"Naruto-kun, do you see anything yet?" She wondered. They were in the forest searching for Sasuke.

"No none of my clones found anything." Hinata nodded.

"Still can't get a sniff of them either.." Kiba said.

--

Lucy was in her house just by herself watching TV. She had a few pictures of her and Sasuke. She couldn't help but stare at them all.. They looked happy then.

--

"I hear something, yous keep going I'm going to see.." He warned his team.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't you need help?" Sasuke looked at her.

"No." He went running through the forest to see while his teamates went the other way.

--

"Why did she leave?" He was so excited to hear the story.

"Well she left because Itachi's brother knocked her up." Tobi was confused.

"What do you mean sempai?" Deidara looked so pissed off.

"She is going to have Itachi's brother's child. She left because she got pregnant and she is getting married soon." Deidara explained.

"Oh! Isn't Itachi's brother Sasuke?" Deidara seemed surprised he knew that.

"Yes--" He was interupted.

"Yes I am" Tobi looked confused again. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Tobi just looked at him and knew why he was here.

"Heh. So this is Lucy's future husband and Itachi's little brother?" Sasuke starred at him.

"Yes I am Itachi's brother but no me and Lucy are no longer together now." Deidara seemed shocked.

"Dude! You left her when she was pregnant! Your terrible." Sasuke seemed pissed off himself.

"No, she left me." Deidara seemed more shocked.

"I can see why she left you...flashing off to girls like that.." Sasuke felt like punching his guts out.

"No, because I kissed another girl, but now that I think about it, it was the wrong thing to do." Deidara was nearly laughing "Huh?"

"You cheated on Lucy?! Dude!" Sasuke got feed up and began to start the fight by punching his face. "Oww! That hurt you little bag of shit!" Deidara decided to get some clay out and fly some birds about and get himself a bird to fly on.

"Heh. Bombs then?" Sasuke knew his weapons now.

"Art is a bang!" He flew a few birds at him and Sasuke quickly avoided them.

Tobi decided to run or he would get killed.

"What a pitty poor Lucy. She loved you like a brother..." Sasuke froze at those words.

"Huh?" Deidara laughed.

"Your heard me she loved you like your were her brother. Ah, Lucy Lucy Lucy very pretty girl her." Sasuke still froze. "But she wasn't always as pretty as she was now like when she first she still looked like a kid! But after a year she began to grow beautifully." Sasuke smiled. "Have you ever got on her bad side?"

"Well I annoyed her a bit and she punched me..it hurt." Deidara laughed again.

"So she wasn't using her full power. Lucky you. Our leader got on her nerves one day and Lucy beated him up and I tell you, he was beaten up." Sasuke laughed. "She didn't even use her Sharingon for that." Sasuke seemed shocked.

"Seriously?" Deidara nodded.

"Aye! Without her Sharingon on even her Chakra she still is powerfull. So after that the leader didn't boss her about that much." Sasuke laughed. "Seriously you missed a few good nights with her!" Sasuke gave him a very wide eye stare.

"Nights?!" Deidara starred back.

"No! There was a club near us and sometimes the Akatsuki would go there. She is a pretty good dancer and she has a nice voice." Sasuke laughed.

"She ever drunk sake?" Deidara laughed too.

"Ha! Nope wouldn't touch it. Why have you?" Sasuke starred.

"Yeah. Orochimaru would drink every friday and I one time joined him.. not a pretty site." Deidara laughed. "So what did Lucy do in the Akatsuki for 2 years?"

"After the beasts like the rest of us. Only she didn't capture any she knocked them out for us. Also she has been keeping her eye on the nine-tailed fox's host." Sasuke was surprised she was going to nearly kill Naruto. "The only one she refused to do was the host of the one-tailed beast the Kazakage, though I wonder why..."

"She grew up in the Sand and knows Gaara herself. She is living in the sand now." Sasuke couldn't help but miss her alot.

"I thought she was going to bring up her child in the Leaf?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No since we broke up she decided to move to Suna." Deidara was surprised.

"You lost a good one. Maybe Itachi can get her now." Sasuke stared at him.

"What did you say bitch?!" Sasuke was pissed off.

"Someone is getting angry. Aww. You still like her... hmm..maybe I have a chance with her now..ku ku ku..." Sasuke just attacked him after saying that.

--

Lucy seemed a bit loney now, she decided it was time the time to visit her sister. So she took off her Suna head band and headed out. She still couldn't help thinking about Sasuke she hadn't seen him in months now. Nor her sister. Itachi too but she was afraid that Sasuke was getting closer and closer to him.

--

"Pein, we can't go after him now. Most of our team our gone." She said.

"Uh. Fine Konan. I wonder how Lucy is doing..." Konan smiled at the thought of her sister.

"She should be fine." Itachi came into the room.

"She isn't at the moment..." Konan and even pein seemed shocked.

"What happened?" Konan asked.

"Sasuke and her broke up and now she is living in Suna to raise her child.." Itachi explained. Konan and Pein seemed dissapointed.

"They looked so happy together how?" Pein asked.

"Sasuke cheated on her." He said.

"So your dick head of a brother cheated on my sister?!" Konan nearly shouted.

"Yes Konan." Itachi was still calm.

"You still here Kisame?" Pein asked.

"Yeah." He smiled with his pointy teeth

--

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing?" Karin asked.

"Fine. Now lets get going." Another teamate said.

--

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba took a break. Kiba sat there with his dog while Hinata and Naruto sat chatting away.

"Do you know how Lucy is doing Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned.

"Yup! She is fine!" Hinata smiled.

"I feel sorry for her and Sakura, Sasuke just..." She couldn't say the rest.

"Yeah, I know but he is my friend and we must stop him from what he is going to do." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah."

"So Kiba how are you and Ino doing?" He grinned himself.

"Fine! Thought she can get annoying but she is fine. Right Akamaru?" He growled. "Ah. He'll get used to her."

"I wonder how Sakura is getting on?" Naruto wondered.

--

"I think I have the smell!" The dog that was sniffing out for Sakura said.

"Hai!" They both followed the smell.

"Getting closer." He said. "We are there!"

Karin walked past Sakura and the dog lost the smell.

"Sorry lost it." He said.

"Oh..."

--

"Oh and also your ex-girlfriend is very hot!" Sasuke was beating the crap out of him.

"Shut up!" He yelled at Deidara.

"Heh. So you still like her I'm guessing?" Sasuke starred.


	26. Hurt

Sasuke frooze he didn't know what to say. He missed her alot and now that she was gone, it was worse.

"Well?" Deidara asked.

"Uh.." He didn't know what to say.

"Heh." Deaidara smirked.

"I do." Sasuke said.

"Ku ku ku...well it's over you going to have to find another girl. Though what a pitty you loose her and your own child." Sasuke felt ashamed.

"I know! Now fuck up!" Deidara looked at him.

"Heh fine." He threw more and more birds at him but he avoided them all. "Fine now you've did it!" He went onto C2.

"Huh?!"

--

Lucy was at the Akatsuki headquater's door and she knocked it.

"Sorry guests are not aloud in." She heard from inside.

"It's me Lucy?" She heard the door opening quickly and surprisingly it was Itachi opened the door for her.

"Come in." She was welcome and sat down on the couch.

"Hello everyone!" She smiled at everyone and they just starred at her. "What?"

"Lucy we need to discuss an important matter with you.." Itachi said.

"Ok, what seems to be the problem?" Itachi sighed.

"Well Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu have died firstly. Secondly I have to face Sasuke tomorrow." Lucy gasped.

"Itachi, I'm not letting you die no matter what!" Itachi starred at her.

"Your not coming with me...Lucy." Lucy was surprised.

"Itachi..." She looked down.

"Anyway, we are glad to have you back Lucy!" Konan smiled.

"Yeah." She seemed upset.

"Ach! Cheer up Lucy!" Pein said.

"Cheer up?! How can I when Itachi is going to die tomorrow and I am living by myself in the sand because Sasuke cheated on me!" Everyone starred.

"It must be hard for you Lucy." Konan said.

"You have no idea, the past 2 months without him is torture! My stomach is getting bigger and It's hard to move about. I need some help." Itachi looked at her.

"You really do look like your mum Lucy." Lucy blushed.

"Thanks Itachi" She smiled.

_Inner Itachi: It worked! Ha!_

_Inner Lucy: Everyone says I look like my mum but I don't know what she looks like..._

_Inner Pein: I need that Kyuubi..._

_Inner Konan: Good thinking Itachi!_

_Inner Kisame: I'll just listen..._

"Lucy, Sasuke is going to be told the "truth" tomorrow.." Lucy glared at him.

"WHAT?! No he can't.." Lucy seemed mad.

"He has to." Konan starred at Lucy. "It's not bad.."

"It is! It's about all my realations and about their past! If he knew I was realated to people like that he would hate me!" Itachi starred.

"So you still care about him?" lucy starred at Itachi.

"Of course I do!" Itachi just nodded.

"Look you are nothing like your realitives.." Lucy seemed down.

"I know that but.." Itachi just looked at her.

"But nothing, he will be fine with it." Lucy gave him a slight nod.

--

Sasuke finished Deidara. He hated the way he went on and on about Lucy so much. He still had feelings for her. He decided that he would take a break from killing Itachi and go to the Sand to see how Lucy was doing. or he was thinking of going to the Akatsuki hideout to get Itachi. He decided option 2.

--

Lucy sighed. "Fine."

They all heard a knock on the door. Lucy decided to answer it. "Lucy if it is some you don't know don't answer it." Pein suggested.

"Hai!" She opened the door. "Hey Tobi!"

"Huh?" Tobi was confused but he took a closer look at her. "Ah! Lucy Uchiha!"

"Yeah. Long time no see." She was glad to see Tobi to discuss news.

They heard another knock. "That is probably Zetsu! He was watching the match too!" Lucy opened it.

"WHAT?!" There he was looking even more confused than her. "This ain't Zetsu.."

"Lucy what are you doing here?!" He asked.

"What do you think! Her for my sister and to hear what's been happening! Oh and I just heard you killed Deidara!" She was mad at him.

"Fine. Yes I did kill him because he wouldn't shut up about--" He just remembered Lucy was infront of him.

"About?" She asked.

"Lucy can I talk to you privatly please?" She sighed.

"Fine, my room." He nodded and followed her into her room. She closed then door. "What do you want?"

He starred at her she still looked lovely as usual. The only thing he noticed different was her stomach was getting big.

"I can see your getting big now..." She smiled.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about that because it ain't your child now." He starred at her seriously.

"But I am the father! Or am I?" She went red.

"Yes you are the father but I'm not letting you near it or me." He sighed. "Is that all you have to say? Well then I'm leaving.." Before she got to the door Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"No that's not it." She sighed.

"What then?" She asked.

"Lucy I'm sorry for what I did...I don't know what really happened that night..." She just looked the other direction.

"Sasuke it's been done, no matter what you say. Look we may see each other in the future but I am letting you no where near my child." she had a serious face.

"Lucy I don't want to see the child" She looked surprised. "I want to see you..." She felt bad for leaving him. She still loved him. But not enough to stay with him.

"Sasuke, I really don't have time for this." She was near in tears but just faced the door not him.

"Lucy. Look what do I have to do for you to give me one more change?" she starred at him. He could see the tears rolling down her face.

"To stay out of my life!" She went out of the room and slammed the door. She left Sasuke just sitting on her bed.

--

--

**Quick Note: **This story is going to be ending soon but don't worry it might have a continue to it. To make sure there is a continue I want at least 20+ reviews for this story. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and thanks to all the readers of this story.


	27. Ready

Sasuke decided to leave the building. He was a mess nothing was going right for him, but he remembered the reason why he came to the Akatsuki hideout. "Itachi..." He mumbled under his breath. He suddenly saw crows flying about him and he heard a deep voice.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow..Sasuke.." Sasuke knew who's voice it was and decided to try and catch up with him team.

--

Lucy came back to everyone and everyone could see the tears in her eyes.

"Lucy?!" Konan shouted and got off the couch to try and comfort her sister. "What happened?!"

"Sasuke! That basterd! Does he ever realise enough is enough! Gah!" Lucy felt pain in her stomach.

"Are you ok?!" Lucy was clutching her stomach. She could fell herself getting weaker because after all it was a Uchiha baby. With that amount of Chakra.

"I'm fine really." Konan dragged her on a seat where she could rest herself.

"Lucy, I'm being honest here but you need Sasuke back." Itachi said while looked at him with horror.

"Itachi?! This is sudden when did you care about me and Sasuke this much?" Itachi just looked at her.

"Most of us heard what you two were saying, we knew that you two are dealing alot. You need him to support you. We can't support you and Lucy it does need a father.." Konan spoke.

"Look I am aware of everything but I can't stand him now." Lucy said.

"Huh?!" Everyone shouted all confused.

"Lucy you need him and he needs you.." Konan was suggesting.

"Look this is the second person I've dated in my life and I'm just through with everything!" Everyone starred.

"Second?" Pein asked.

"My first team when I became Genin. Me, my sensi, Kiki and Gin. I dated Gin for a while but it ended so suddenly I was on a mission and..." She was nearly in tears.

"What happened?" Kisame asked.

"He died along with Kiki and my sensi..." She felt the guilt run through her.

"How? If they died how did you survive?" Lucy sighed.

"I was asked by sensi to go by myself to look for the temple in a different direction, the rest of my team went in the same. The problem was that they found the temple I didn't but when I got to the temple I saw them. Their bodies covered in blood all the ones who were dear to me gone." Everyone looked at Lucy. Konan and Pein were nearly in tears.

"So that's why you didn't date anyone for a few years..."Said Itachi.

"Also the reason I was in the Chunin exams... I did the mission by myself, some people believe I was a murderer and I was the one who killed them..." Everyone starred except Itachi who knew some of it. "Look I don't want either you or Sasuke dieing...you both are dear to me and I would risk everything even my life for that..."

"Oh I see.." Konan spoke.

"Yes I still have feelings for Sasuke but not enough to love him again..." Everyone starred and Pein was going to do a plan and eveyone huddled up except for Lucy. "Hey! What are yous doing!"

"Nothing.." Pein said.

"Hn!" Lucy decided to go to her room to see if Sasuke left anything or touch anything.

--

"Got it everyone?" Pein whispered.

"Got it!" Eveyone sat up and pretended nothing had happened.

--

"There you are Sasuke! Where have you been?" Suigetsu called out.

"Finding where abouts of my brother. It's tomorrow." Everyone starred.

"What is Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"The fight between Sasuke and his brother! Duh Karin!" Suigetsu shouted at her.

"Heh." Sasuke spoke.

--

"See him anywhere Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"No Kiba. Oh wait! Found him!" One of Naruto's shadow clones found him. "This way!" Naruto shouted.

By the time Naruto was there he was gone but saw a different shadow.

"Hello Naruto.." Someone spoke.

"Itachi?! You not getting your hands on me!" Naruto said to Itachi.

"I don't want the Kyuubi, I'm here to speak to you.." He spoke.

"Yeah, like I believe you!" Naruto threw a few kunai's at him but he avoided them all.

"Naruto. What do you think of Lucy and Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Lucy? She is a nice person but picked a stupid guy who cheated on her and left her when she was pregnant with his child!" Naruto hated Sasuke for that.

"Heh. What if Sasuke were to destory the Leaf?" Naruto froze.

"He wouldn't do that!" Naruto shouted.

"If he did would you stop him?" Itachi asked,

"Of course I would!" Itachi smiled at him.

"Interesting" Itachi used his crows and flew away...

--

Lucy noticed that Sasuke was looking at the pictures of them together in the Leaf. She also found the Uchiha necklace beside it and a note.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I don't want this I don't want any other girl.. you are just special. Please forgive me for everything I've did in the past. I don't know how to put this but I care more about you and the child more about killing Itachi. But I will kill him tomorrow.._

Lucy got angry at that part..

--

**The Next Day**

Lucy woke up early and saw Itachi getting ready to go out.

"Itachi..." She hugged him and she was nearly in tears.

"Sorry but I must..." She let go of him. Then grabbed his hand.

"If you die..I'll kill Sasuke for you." He was surprised to hear that from her.

"No I want him to live...you too. I want you two to be happy." She looked into his eyes.

"No I'm not happy unless you live.." She told him.

--

Sasuke was ready and headed to the place he was going to battle. He was ready. He couldn't help but think maybe killing Itachi would be a bad idea after all if he did then his child wouldn't have an realations...


	28. What matters most

They were both on there way. Sasuke's teamates watch him leave and Lucy watched Itachi leave. Sasuke teamates knew Sasuke would be ok but Lucy was afraid Itachi might end up killed. Lucy was worried about Itachi alot.

It was 10AM in the morning when the two Uchiha's met up. For the first few minutes they eyed each other.

"It's time." Sasuke said taking out his sword. "Though before we start I have a few questions.."

Itachi stood there and just listened. "There was 2 people killed our clan right?" Itachi nodded.

"Who were they?" Itachi laughed.

"Uchiha Madara, one of the Leaf's founding fathers." Sasuke looked angry.

"Fuck up and tell me the real person!" Itachi laughed.

"You may not believe me but it's true. I asked him for my help he agreed. He is still alive today.."

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke screamed.

"He ain't" He heard a voice from a corner.

"Who's there?" Asked Itachi.

"I am" She came out from a corner.

"I told you not to come!" They both shouted at her then the starred at each other.

"I came and there is nothing you can do about it now." she took off her dress and what was underneath was black trousers and a black vest top. The thing that surprised them both she had a few weapons with her.

"What are you meant to be doing with that?" Sasuke asked.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke starred.

"Lucy. Wait whos side are you on?" Itachi asked.

"Who do you think" Sasuke starred at her.

"Look the truth is I'm realated to Madara and he is Tobi in the Akatsuki. He is my great great grandfather. That's why when you were 13 you were told to stay away from me. People thought I would do as much as he did. Then when I joined the Akatsuki I was an ever bigger threat to people. The reason why I got kicked out of the Leaf." Sasuke starred in shock but not much shock. "Also I knew the clan was going to die out. I was told before it happened unfortunally.." He stood there with a killer intenent around.

"You told her you were going to kill the clan?!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi.

"She was 10 then but smart for her age. She wasn't told by me but I was there when she was told..." Sasuke stood there and decided to start the battle using a kunai.

Itachi didn't get hurt at all. "Huh? Lucy what are you doing?" Lucy had a cut on her face where Itachi was supposed to be hit.

"Like I said I came here to protect what was important to me.." Lucy said and smiled.

Sasuke stood there surprised and shocked at what he had done. "Lucy?! Are you ok?!" Lucy stood there panting for breath.

"I may not have the same speed but I'm fine.."

Sasuke got out his sword and jumped to hit Itachi from behind but it failed again. Lucy stood there with another cut but this one was deep and on her arm.

"Lucy if you don't stop you and your child will be killed!" Shouted Itachi.

"I don't care if I die or the baby! All I want is you to live!" Her left arm was numb for the cut.

Sasuke stood there it was unless no matter where he tries to hit Itachi Lucy comes in and protects him. He tried aiming for around the neck but again it hit Lucy not on the neck but on her left shoulder.

"GAAAAH!" She screamed she was numb and beaten by Sasuke who took the chance to try and hit Itachi when she was lying on the ground.

He got him. It was only a punch but now he knew he could do something.

"Sasuke stop!" He frooze and decided to listen to Lucy. "Look it wasn't Itachi who wanted the clan killed it was the 3rd Hokage who wanted the Uchiha's dead! Itachi was used to spy on the clan. Then one point the Uchihas were nearly going to create a war so the Hokage decided to get Itachi kill them. He refused them at first because of his family and you. In the end he had to do it so he did. Itachi didn't do much killing since Madara was helping. Itachi spared your life! And now your just going to kill him like that! He has done so much for you! He left the village so you could live a happy life! He always talks about you! He is your big brother. He may have told you that he was only pretending but the truth is he wasn't! He has always loved you Sasuke!" Lucy was in tears because it was a heart warming story.

Sasuke couldn't believe what she had just said. But he knew Lucy would never lie. "Is this true Itachi?" Itachi nodded.

"Hai. It is even if Lucy didn't tell you Madara would have and he is just dangerous. He would have lead you to the Akatsuki life and you would have attacked and killed the elders from the Leaf. You would have revenged me.

"I don't care whether it is true or not but you killed my family!" Sasuke was about to punch Itachi in the stomach when Lucy came and protected him.

"GGAAAAAAH!" She feel on the ground her stomach hurt like hell. She felt dizzy and ended up fainting.

"Lucy?!" Sasuke shouted. He got on his knees.

"What are doing?!" Itachi asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm checking her heartbeat and the baby's too!" He got up and was frozen by fear.

"Well?!" Itachi looked at him.

"I can feel the baby's heartbeat better than Lucy's.." They both starred at each other.

"Do you know any near by hosiptals?" Itachi asked.

"There is one in the the Sound!" Sasuke spoke.

"Well then lets hurry and get her there quickly!" Itachi shouted at him.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her. He was running as fast as he could. He didn't care how tired he was.She just wanted both of them to survive.

"Sasuke you idiot we are in the Leaf not the sound!" Sasuke looked about him.

"I don't care! Quickly to the hospital!" They both ran into the hospital.

--

--

**Notice: **_Please anyone who is reading this story please review it, I would be happy to hear from everyone._


	29. Slapped!

Tsunade was at the hospital doors "Sasuke?! Itachi?! LUCY?! She was surprised and shocked. "What the hell are you two doing here and WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY!" Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other.

"Tsunade please just give us a hand?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi? What the hell?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, look we will explain later please. The baby's heartbeat if fine but Lucy's is slowing down." Tsuande had a serious face and decided to take action.

"Hai Sasuke. Please wait in the waiting room for her." Both of them nodded and waited in the waiting room.

Tsunade took a look at Lucy she looked pale. She did a few things to her. Her heartbeat was picking up but not enough to make her wake up just yet. The baby was fine but she didn't know whether Lucy was or not.

"How do you think she will be?" Sasuke asked pacing up and down the waiting room.

"She'll be fine." Itachi answered.

"Hopefully." Sasuke was worried about Lucy and his child.

"Sasuke why are you so worried, you two are over.." Itachi asked.

"I don't give a fuck! I care about her and she is having my child." Sasuke replied.

"I don't think you'll see the child.." Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke asked.

"No." He lied.

Sasuke sighed he looked out the window and saw two birds side by side.

"I don't think Lucy will come back to you Sasuke..." Itachi said.

"I already know, but I'll try my best to stop that." Itachi smiled at him.

"She is a nice girl Lucy nothing like Madara.." Sasuke seemed surprised. "She has tried her best not to be like him. She has did well." Sasuke went over to Itachi.

"I'm sorry if I tried to kill you..." Sasuke said Itachi looked shocked.

"Seriously?!" Sasuke nodded. "Well I'm sorry for making you got through a terrible childhood." They both smiled at each other.

"Well I have good news and bad news.." The both starred at Tsunade. "The bad news is that Lucy might wake up in a day or two and if she doesn't well I think you know what that means. The good news is that the baby is fine" She smiled to try and make them happier looking.

"Great now there is change my child won't be born!" Sasuke had his head burried in his arms.

"Great now the Akatsuki have no chance without her!" They both looked depressed.

Tsunade sighed. "Well in the mean time you are free to see her." They both starred at each and rushed into her room.

She was just lying there lifeless looking. She did look pale. Sasuke sat on the seat next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Her hand is slightly cold.." Sasuke let go of it. Itachi just starred down at her.

He sighed thinking this could be the end of her.

--

**The next day.**

Sasuke and Itachi were still in the hospital. That night the slept in her room on the couches. They both woke up. She was still lying there lifeless. Sasuke began to worry more and more about her, their child too.

Tsunade cam early in the morning too to check up on her.

"What the heck are yous too still doing here! I understand why you are here Sasuke but Itachi? Why the fuck are you here?!"

Itachi sighed. "Lucy protected me in hard times. She was my partner in the Akatsuki. She is important to me." Tsunade glarred at him.

"Ok. I need to check on Lucy for a minute." Both of the nodded and stood back from Lucy.

From what they could see Lucy was checking out the baby and Lucy's heartbeat.

"Your lucky!" Both of them turned around to face Tsunade. "She has improved and should be up by today or tomorrow. Oh and also everyone will be coming back today. They were on a mission and I canceled it because your here and the mission was to get you Sasuke so no need for it." Itachi starred at Tsunade.

"What will they think of me being here...?" Itachi asked.

"I already told them your here because of Lucy and the Akatsuki don't worry." He nodded.

"Sasuke I need to go to the Akatsuki hideout to tell Konan about this." Sasuke nodded. "If she wakes up tell her that me and Konan are on our way there and I was here early."

"Hai!" Sasuke nodded while Itachi ran towards the Akatsuki hideout.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke reconized the voice shouting his name.

"What do you want dobe?" He called to Naruto.

"I heard about Lucy! Is she ok?!" Sasuke nodded and showed him Lucy.

"She will wake up today or tomorrow." Naruto nodded and a girl followed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is Lucy ok?" She asked looking at Lucy.

"Yup!" Naruto held Hinata's hand and Sasuke just starred.

"You and Hinata?! Looks like the dobe finally noticed..." Sasuke said.

"Hey?!" Hinata just blushed.

--

**The day after that...**

Lucy was still in bed. She didn't wake up yesterday but everyone gathered today to see her waking up.

"Is she ok Itachi?" Konan asked.

"She will be fine soon." He could see that Konan was worried about her sister.

"Sasuke are you not bored?! You have been watching her for the past 2 days!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke just starred at her. There was still no movement.

"LOOK!" Konan shouted as she just realised that Lucy's face was no longer pale.

"What?! She is still sleeping!" Konan got off the seat and pointed out Lucy's face.

"She isn't pale anymore!" Shouted Sasuke and Pein who both starred at each other.

They noticed that Lucy blinked but the her eyes closed again. They all heard her breathing she was sleeping now.

"She must be tired." Sasuke suggested.

All of a sudden he got slapped.

"Hey what was that for!" He looked about him and saw Lucy starring at him.

"For punching my baby." She gave of a little laugh.

Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.


	30. Never give up

"Hn." Sasuke let go of her hand.

"Ugh! What happened the last thing I remembered was being punching my him!" Lucy was pointing at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted.

"You fainted Lucy. It must be something to do with the fact that your pregnant. Also Sasuke carried you into the Leaf Hospital like 2 minutes after." Itachi spoke.

"He did?" Lucy seemed surprised. She just starred at Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke just smiled. "Come here!" She asked Sasuke.

"Ok." He went over to her and she hugged him. He kissed her on the head.

"Does this mean yous two are back together?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well--" Sasuke began to talk but he was interuped by Lucy.

"No Naruto it doesn't" Both of the boys looked shocked esspecially Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed.

"You heard me, I'm saying no more. My stomach hurts..alot." Sakura took a look at her.

"The baby must be growing Lucy it will hurt for a few days." Lucy nodded and decided to go back to sleep.

--

**A week Later..**

Lucy had recovered from her wounds and was getting ready to go back to Suna but before she went to go out of the Leaf she was stopped by Tsunade.

"Lucy, you need help going home!" Tsuande shouted.

"Tsunade I'm fine trust me." She smied at her.

"Lucy, you need someone to help." She had a serious face on her.

"Fine who were you thinking of?" She asked. Out popped Sasuke. "I'll be fine really Tsunade."

"No Lucy. Here is a Jonin." Lucy looked surprised.

"Jonin?!" Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah. He made it past Chunin." Lucy smiled at him.

"Congrats, but really I'm fine." Tsunade starred at her.

"Lucy" Sasuke said calmly. "I am bringing you back to Suna and me and Itachi are going to live the Uchiha residence." Lucy nodded.

"Ugh! Fine." So Lucy and Sasuke got past the gates on their journey.

**An hour later...**

It was quiet the whole hour in another few hours before they'd get in Suna so Sasuke decided to say something.

"Listen Lucy, I am thinking of joining the ANBU along with Itachi.. what do you think?" Lucy ignored it but she knew she had to say something.

"Sounds fine but if your ever in the Sand don't go near me and if the child is born don't go near it either." Sasuke looked a bit pissed off but he calmed down a bit.

"Fine. Are you ever going to visit the Leaf?" She nodded. "Oh?"

"Of course my child has to see it's--" Sasuke knew she going to say "it's father." Lucy continued "Uncle Itachi. Where would they be without him!" Sasuke's face dropped.

"True but what it's fucken father!" Lucy stopped and starred at Sasuke.

"I don't want you in it's life Sasuke! Maybe Sakura and you can have a child together!" Sasuke was pissed off now.

"Look nothing is happening with me and Sakura. She hates me!" She nearly shouted at Lucy.

"Well ain't the only one you know.." Sasuke head dropped.

"Come on! We need to get you home.." Sasuke had to more to say.

"Fine.." Lucy knew he was feed up with trying to get her back but she wondered _I still love him but will I ever see him in the future?_

**Another hour of silence..**

Lucy sighed she was bored now, she knew Sasuke was too pissed off with her to talk to her now.

_Inner Sasuke: I give up on her! I want her back so bad but no matter what I do or say it doesn't change anything!_

"Are you ok Lucy?" He watched her clutch her stomach.

"Yeah Sakura said it will hurt for a few days.." Sasuke felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry for everything especially getting you pregnant.."She looked at Sasuke.

"It's alright. I had fun that night.." She had a big grin on her face.

"Heh."

"Look Sasuke I know you want me back but I just think that maybe we are better our seperate ways.." Sasuke grabbed her hand and put it on his cheek.

"You never think about youself you know. What would make you happy?" He asked she just blushed.

**They arrived..**

"Thanks for helping me get here Sasuke." They were both in Lucy's house.

"Nice place." He took off his sword and set it down so he could sit on the couch.

"Thanks."

"You know if you ever feel like coming to the Leaf be free to go to the Uchiha Residence and make yourself at home." She smiled.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke smiled back.

"Well I got to get going. I have a mission tomorrow." Lucy laughed.

"Lovely" He laughed.

"I know." He hugged her and went out of there house.

"Bye!" Lucy shouted then closing the door. She noticed that his sword was still there.

"Sasuke you forgot your--" He was gone.

--

**8 months had gone by...**

It had been 8 months since that day. Lucy gave birth to her child 2 months ago. She was happy. Though she didn't know whether Sasuke knew she had had it or not. The baby was sleeping at the moment it was the spring and everything was blooming. The baby's birth date? July 23rd the day of it's fathers birthday. She was thinking to hersef did Sasuke have this planned out or something. She knew he wasn't because the baby came earlier than expected. She was taking clothes off the line and went into the house to check on her baby. It was still sleeping.

"My little Kiki. Ach must be tired."

**_The End._**

Well that's the end of this story anyway. I want a few more reviews before I start writing the next story (It's a continue to this story), so in the mean time poeple please review.

Fabby


End file.
